Two Tales
by Zoodle
Summary: What if another Cullen had a singer in Forks? Could their story alter Bella's destiny? Bella and Tara start Forks High on the same day but their futures are poles apart. Jasper/OC, Edward/Bella, Alice/OC. Part 1 of 3 in the Jasper/Tara Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Carlisle entered my room I knew it meant change.

"I'm thinking Forks," Carlisle began. This happened every time we moved, I was consulted first, to get an outline of how the move would effect us and then the others would be told afterwards, so as not to falsely raise or lower their hopes any. "How will that work out?" A vision immediately dominated my mind, 2 girls…

"La tua contante," I murmured.

"For whom?" Carlisle demanded.

"Destiny" I added.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, he was anxious his voice revealing his feelings, I didn't need Jasper's gift, Carlisle was always anxious when we planned a move.

"2 of them," I paused. Carlisle's wise face dominated by confusion "For Edward and…" again I paused, "Jasper!" Carlisle's face shifted to concern, either for me or for the 2 girls or Jasper, I was unsure.

"How would it work out?" he asked.

"No-one would be hurt" I answered as the vision progressed.

"Not that?" he asked, he was asking about mine and Jasper's relationship.

"2 relationships, with the girls, for some reason I see only one addition as a vampire, in the future but it is all unsure, the other will remain human," I finished. "So many decisions are yet to be made..." I was concious that my voice was drifting, but I was so absorbed in fantastic visions, those that would prove to be true and those that would not.

"Ok, not Forks," he resigned.

"NO!" I yelped. "Who am I to prevent Jasper's , it's what Edward deserves after all these years, and also I can see a glimmer of something for me, eventually and I am almost certainly curious about that," I added.

Carlisle smiled. "Forks, it is decided!"

**Bella's POV**

As we pulled onto the driveway I saw the truck which Charlie had been referring to and next too it stood a tall, thin, dark haired, pale skinned girl, she waved, slightly embarrassed as we arrived, I smiled shyly in response.

"Oh that's Tara!" Charlie smiled raising his hand acknowledging her "She and her sister just moved in next door, they're from England, she said she would try to be here when you arrived, she seems very nice, extremely bubbly and has a decent sense of humour when you get to know her, she arrived a few days ago, hasn't started school yet though," Charlie was rambling, I groaned inside, a best friend already arranged, brilliant.

I stepped out the car. "Hey!" she raised her hand again "I'm Tara," she reached forward to shake my hand.

"Bella," I responded.

"From Isabella, meaning God's promise", she must have sensed my cringe, "It's ok, I'm a bit of a nerd for storing facts," her English accent seemed welcoming. "Anyway…after that rather embarrassing introduction on my part, I think I'll let you unpack," she stepped backwards, towards her house. "I'm afraid the truck is some kind of car share, I gave Charlie a contribution towards the price," she added slapping it slightly. "He said you wouldn't approve if the truck was entirely for you."

"That's great," I replied, a little over enthusiastically, I barely knew this girl and now we were sharing a truck. "Are you going to Forks High?" I asked stepping forward, I felt extremely sorry for her, it was clear Charlie had arranged all this; she seemed as embarrassed as I was, I didn't want to make it any worse for her by being hostile.

"Yep," she answered running her hands through her short, dark brown flicky hair.

"It'll be great to know someone," I responded, she seemed unusual for the vision I already had of Forks, not dressed like the others, I imagined she would stand out at school a little and that perhaps she would be grateful for a friend, like I would be.

"Yeah, it'll be my first day too, I'm a senior though," Charlie had filled her in.

"We'll be able to travel together though," I replied.

"The company would be calming," she answered glancing at the floor.

"Agreed" we both grinned as she lifted her head, "Anyway, you have unpacking to do and I've got to cook for my sister, she'll be back from work soon," she answered suddenly.

"Nice meeting you," I responded.

"Likewise, fancy a shop later, local shopping centre, I need to grab a few things?" she asked "It'll give us a chance to test out the beast," she added slapping the truck before she skipped back to her house. I smiled, she seemed nice enough.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review? Criticism will help the story develop, therefore benefiting both of us *grins ridiculously***

**Also I didn't do like a summary so here goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything faintly twilight related all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Am I jealous, no not at all…honest). Furthermore I am making no profit from this story at all**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

"I've got to grab a new coat," Tara began nodding towards a small boutique. "Since I'm sharing the truck, I've got some spare cash lying around and Forks is a lot colder than I would have believed possible, do you mind?" she nodded her head towards the boutique again, we were still a little cautious around each other as with any new friendship. I could sense she was treading carefully trying to work out my personality.

I smiled. "No, sure, that's fine" I answered and followed her in. It was clear that Tara had become aware that her current wardrobe would not be sufficient with the Forks weather.

Eventually Tara narrowed her choice down to two coats. Grey and Black, they were both quite similar in design, military style, a fashion trend which I seemed to have missed. "Ohh, so confused!" Tara groaned, she was embarrassed and didn't want to push my patience on our first outing togther, nonetheless she tried the grey one on for the fourth time.

"I'd go for that one," a musical voice interrupted, we both span round and came face to face with two of the most beautiful women in the world. One was tall, and blonde, classical beauty, the other shorter, with dark spiky hair in every direction, her beauty was also as breath taking, they both had the same topaz eyes.

"Thanks." Tara murmured in response, she was clearly as taken aback, as I was.

"Show off your beautiful figure," the girl added grinning, her teeth sparkling; these pair of girls seemed perfect, flawless, Tara seemed astounded that they'd paid her a compliment.

"Come on Alice," the blonde girl began tugging on her elbow.

"Are you two from Forks?" the shorter girl asked ignoring the blond.

"Yes," Tara responded. "We've both just moved there."

"Ah, Bella Swan and Tara Jones," she smiled nodding to each of us. Clearly the news had spread.

"I'm Tara and this is Bella," Tara answered indicating to me, her eyes widened as though encouraging me to talk.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale," the blonde strained a smile in Tara's direction. "I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow, bye!" With that they floated effortlessly out of the shop, I noticed there arms were filled with shopping bags, it appeared that their finances matched their beauty.

"Weird…" Tara mumbled next to me, she hurriedly got out of the coat and headed to the till.

"I hope all the students aren't that perfect," I muttered. Tara smiled at me understandably.

**Next morning**

I pushed open the front door and Tara was leaning against my truck, she still looked unusual for Forks but her clothes now looked a little bit more like they would protect her against the cold, rain, wind, fog and whatever else Forks decided to give us. Her dark brown hair was now curly, she had been annoyed all the way home from the shopping centre in the truck, complaining that she had a similar hairstyle to Alice, it appeared she had now changed it but strangely this hairstyle also appeared to suit her. Her blue eyes appeared electric with anticipation for the day ahead; she was dressed clearly very fashionably. Black jeans tucked into grey knee high boots, and her grey military jacket she had purchased the day before finished it off perfectly. She had a black leather oversized hand bag on the floor at her feet.

"Hey, ready for the big day," she gave me a thumbs up.

"Getting married would probably be easier" I joked back. The journey went quickly and a genuine friendship seemed to be forming and developing on that which was established during the shopping trip.

**And finally...Tara's POV (You get to enter her head)  
**

I stepped into the first class and moved towards the teacher in the corner, I felt eyes glaring into the back of my head, people trying to work out who I was and what on earth I was doing in the room.

"I'm Tara Jones," I spoke to the teacher's back, who span round.

"AH, the new girl," his_ fantastic_ response attracting me even more attention, "I'm Mr Lloyd. Would you care to perform this introduction to the rest of the class, you already have their attention..." he indicated towards the front. I hated this kind of thing, people's impressions of me could me made or broken in this 5 second introduction. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hi," I raised my arm lamely attempting a wave, this was going badly already, could I start again? "I'm Tara Jones, I'm from England, although I guess the accent has kind of already given that one away," there were a few chuckles of laughter, ok that was good. "I'm atrocious at introductions, so this will be over quite quickly," again a little murmur of laughter, "All I can say is that for my sins, I know pretty much zilch about American history." I glanced to the teacher trying to convey my embarrassment, "Hopefully that will change pretty soon though," people were laughing. Was that good?

"Yes, it is my quest to get you clued up on American History by the end of this year, you can take the spare seat next to Jasper Hale, at he back, please," Mr Lloyd smiled warmly in my direction. Maybe that had gone well? I hitched my bag higher up my shoulder and moved to where he indicated, I glanced at my seating partner and I was met with the most beautiful person my eyes had ever had the pleasure to see, but his face disgusted at me, clearly someone had hated my introduction. I unpacked my things and faced the front, my seating partner didn't seem like the kind of person that would be easy to converse with.

"Well, our first project this year is based on the two World Wars, you should alright on that Miss Jones," the teacher smiled in my direction. I smiled in response and nodded enthusiastically. "You will be working in your seating pairs? Please copy down the project requirements I write on the board," I felt annoyance, brilliant, by the looks of things my partner already hated me.

"Hey," I began, glanced towards Jasper, he was already staring me. How long had he been doing that? Had he seen the look of annoyance on my face at the project instructions? Hastily I glanced back down at the page; I copied down the notes in silence. Jasper didn't respond, I'm sure one of the aims of this project was to improve student communications regarding work. Ha! Unlikely in this case. The bell rung for the end of the lesson, I felt Jasper move suddenly.

"I'll e-mail you my half of the project, on the school e-mail system," Fortunately I spoke clearly and confidently. "I got given my account earlier" I smiled desperately trying to eradicate the hatred I believed he held for me.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea," and he left. Leaving me stunned, the only thought that really registered was that I liked his voice. Lame. I reached for my bag and began to concentrate on the lesson's strange events.

What had I done to offend that God like creature? Oh dear, did I just compared Jasper Hale to God? Was there a possibility that I was attracted to the hatred filled boy? I sighed and desperately stuffed my possessions into my bag, they wern't going to fit.I left a few sheets sticking out at the corners and just hoped that it didn't rain. A stupid thing to do in Forks but I'd no choice.

**2 hours later **

**Bella's POV**

I entered the cafeteria I saw Tara was surrounded by a small group of friends, not dissimilar to ones I had just a year older. My group joined hers at the other end of the long table, the separation was small, and I presumed that if both groups had been in the same year, they would have both been friends. Tara appeared to mid joke, her English accent audible over the rest of the room; she was certainly keeping her friends captivated.

"So what did you do to Cullen then, Bella, stab him with a pencil?" Mike yelled, I groaned and raised my eyebrows.

"Tara had a similar affect on Jasper Hale" James yelled and Tara shrugged but the way she rolled her apple across the table implied she was affected by it. I also noticed her glance in the Cullen's direction.

**One the way home**

In the truck on the way home after school, both of us were as quiet as each other, I finally broke the silence.

"Hey what's wrong?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Nothing much," Tara answered.

"Jasper Hale?" I asked, she shifted slightly. "If there's any consolation by the sounds of it, I had a similar effect on his brother Edward Cullen," I answered.

"Like, I was causing him pain some how, and he stared, oh it was so awkward," she mumbled only just coherently.

"Yup sounds familiar," I smiled glancing across at her, she was currently occupying herself by fiddling with the pocket on her coat, and I returned my focus to the road.

"We've been paired together for a History project, as if it could get any worse, I just said I'd e-mail my half of the work and he agreed" Tara confessed.

"Tell your history teacher, maybe he'll let you switch partners." I offered her an idea.

"No." Tara spoke clearly, "People disliked me back at home and I dealt with them. Jasper is no different, I'll speak to him politely when necessary. I've done nothing." She nodded determiend.

As I pulled the truck onto to drive I noticed Jacob and another boy standing outside my door.

"Who's that?" Tara asked glad for a change of conversation.

"Jacob Black, not sure about the shorter boy."

We both stepped out of the truck.

"Hey Bella!"

"JJAAACOOOOBBBB!" I smiled as they walked towards us.

"This is Seth," Jacob introduced indicating towards the boy.

"This is Tara," I introduced.

"Hey" Tara grinned at the two of them, introductions were definitely not her thing, but Seth didn't seem to mind, he didn't move his eyes from Tara.

"So you're from England," Seth began moving towards Tara, it was clear she was the only one he wanted to converse with.

"Seth's in love" Jacob joked nudging me. I couldn't help but laugh and hope that Tara would forget her worries from the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

Eventually, Tara, myself, Seth and Jacob were sprawled around Tara's front room, Romeo and Juliet on the TV, and it was generating a range of responses.

"Is this helping to take your mind off today?" I asked Tara as she emerged from the kitchen, her arms filled with a range of confectionery, she threw packets at each of us.

"Yeah, just what I needed a slushy love story," she collapsed on the floor in a heap her arm falling to her side, she whacked Seth straight in the middle of his stomach, he instinctively recoiled in pain.

"Hurt by a girl," Jacob began to laugh, as Seth pummelled Tara with chips. I had an idea that it wasn't the film that was distracting Tara but Seth instead.

"Why what happened today?" Seth asked holding his arms up to attempt to get peace as Tara aimed a fizzed up pop bottle at him, she was prepared to remove the top and cover him in the contents.

"We both managed to alienate a classmate on our first day," Tara answered grinning sarcastically, placing the pop bottle on the floor, I noticed the way she said it she seemed pleased with herself, but I knew deep down that she felt otherwise.

"Skills," Jacob answered. "Did you threaten to drown them in pop and attack them with chips?"

"Yeah that's usually the way I greet strangers. Is it not common round here?" Tara jokingly asked.

"It's fine with me as long as they're good chips," Jacob joked. "Who was it anyway?"

"It was Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen," I answered a question, "Although they don't seem to socialise that much with the rest of the school, so it doesn't seem to have caused us too many issues,"

"They musn't have liked our chips, huh Bella?" Tara asked.

"Have you seen them in La Push?" I asked, clearly searching for information

"They don't enter La Push," Seth answered mysteriously.

"You've got me intrigued," I answered. I fluttered my eyelids in a desperate attempt to find out more information, flirting was all I could try, Jacob seemed friendly enough, and Seth and Tara wouldn't mind.

"They're not supposed to come into the reservation," Seth answered pouring himself a drink.

"Why?" Tara asked, well almost demanded, she didn't seem to be taking the flirty route.

"I don't think we should-" Seth began.

"We won't tell anyone," Tara interrupted before he could continue, we both smiled at our companions, it seemed she too had now took the flirting route, finally our over friendly nature seemed to erode their resistance.

"How are you for scary stories?" Seth asked building the tension

"I prefer it to that garbage," Tara answered nodding towards the TV.

"I love them," I answered as enthusiastically as possible, I suppose you could say I was trying to look smouldering.

"Do you know anything about the Quileutes?" Jacob asked.

"Nope," Tara rebounded.

"There are loads of legends the Quileutes were supposed to have tied their canoes to the top of the tallest trees during the flood, and survived like Noah."

"I wouldn't have got that," Tara joked, she stopped when Jacob glanced at her.

"Or that we descended from Wolves," Seth added.

"And then there's the cold ones,"Jacob started to explain and naturally the four of us leaned in together as thought sharing our deepest secrets, "According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was made the treaty that meant they have to stay off our land" Jacob added "He was a tribal elder, like my father."

"The cold ones and the wolf, well men who turn into wolves are natural enemies," Seth continued. "A truce was made to prevent the cold ones from hunting off our land, if we promised no to expose them."

"Although they did claim that they're civilised as they don't hunt humans."

"Call me stupid" Tara began "But how does any of this relate to the Cullens?"

"Are they related to the cold ones?" I asked.

"No - they are the same ones, although there are more of them now."

"What are the cold ones?" Tara asked.

"I suppose you know them as vampires," Seth answered, before taking a long drink from his glass.

Both I and Tara jumped as the living room door opened; Seth and Jacob began to laugh as my sister entered the room.

"What have you been watching?" Tara's sister asked moving across the room "You look terrified" she entered the kitchen.

**Tara's POV**

Neither Edward nor Jasper were in school, Bella gave me a fleeting glance of confusion as we moved across the car park.

It was the same for several days until one lunchtime. I was groaning about my sister spending too much time with her boyfriend whilst Bella, Jessica, Angela, Chloe and Sara made plans for cinemas trips and visits to the beach to help me get out of the house. It was Jessica that noticed him first. "Isn't that Jasper Hale?" my head flipped upwards a little too quickly, Bella raised her eyebrows, she had noticed my quick response to his name so I glanced back down. "He's heading right over here!" Jessica exclaimed expectantly "He doesn't look as in pain as usual" she answered offhandedly. Finally appeared next to our table, I finally lifted my head, but it was ridiculous, he wasn't coming over here to talk to me, was he?

"Hello Tara" he began, maybe he was here for me then, I found his eyes were addictive, and that broke the trance I would end up collapsed on the floor, that would certainly spoil the moment

"Hi" I responded trying to sound as natural as possible

"Hello," Jessica giggled beside me, I glanced at her curiously but I was saved as Bella began a conversation which involved everyone except me.

"You have a free period next right?" he asked looking solely at me

"Err, yes, I do believe that's right," I answered.

"I wondered if you would like to head to the library and work on our history project."

"But I e-mailed you my half last night," I was confused.

"Yes, I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to" he rambled "I've wrote my own half to join yours, I thought we could just work together to make the whole project work, otherwise it my be a bit segmented."

"Sure, now?" I asked, he looked taken aback at my eagerness.

"No time like the present," he answered. I grabbed my bag and glanced upwards, someone else had joined him, someone who was humongous and very muscular, his presence was certainly noticeable.

"Hi," he raised his hand.

"This is my brother Emmett, Tara, Emmett, Emmett, Tara," he quickly introduced us.

"I'm joining you in the library, I have my own independent research to do" he answered smiling warmly, I calmed a little, I was beginning to think perhaps he was a gentle giant.

The walk to the library was a little quiet, we conversed simply about what we'd both wrote and came up with an idea of how we could merge them together, as we entered the library, I felt heads motioning our direction, shock consumed their faces when they saw who accompanied Jasper and Emmett. As we approached a small alcove surrounded by bookcases Jasper pulled out a chair for me, blushing as I sat down, one word couldn't help but enter my head, vampire. I could have kicked myself, I watched Emmett head further along from us, grabbing a book out of his bag he sat down, I couldn't help but smile, he didn't suit a library, it wasn't an imagine I could have generated before now.

"How come you moved to Forks?" Jasper asked retrieving his folder out of his bag, taken aback I paused before I answered.

"Long depressing version, or short edited version?" I asked, he looked confused and answered

"Long depressing version, lets delay the work as long as possible," he smiled, he turned to face me and placed his hands together.

I paused took a deep breath and began.

"Last year my parents died, it was in a car crash and my sister was also in the car" oddly I felt calm around Jasper talking about these matters, so I continued "My sister was lost, for a few weeks, a month even, she was in this zombie state, the Doctors said it was survivors guilt, her mourning was extreme, by helping her I was dealing with my mourning" Jasper looked concerned, like he was feeling my pain as I revealed the tale which had led to me being here "Eventually I intervened, two years ago my sister met a guy from Forks, they had stayed in touch, so I came up with the idea to move here" he nodded showing that he understood "It had worked, it has healed her, she's happy here with her life, with him close, so I am happy here" I finished, somehow with a smile

"You suggested moving here? Not her?" Jasper queried

"Entirely my idea, I have kind of taken the parenting role, someone had to," I answered.

"Naturally," he paused looking at my for a short while as though contemplating something, I finally felt awkward and reached for my bag to retrieve my papers.

"And you?" I asked "How about your family?" I was desperate for the attention to be moved from me and also curious, perhaps I could find out something to eradicate the vampire theory.

"Long story" he answered before proceeding to explain, as he explained all the details, it was plausible, I eradicated the vampire theory and instead embraced my company, well not literary, but I joined in enthusiastically and felt happy that he didn't hate me after all.

**A short while later**

"Not much work has happened here" Emmett boomed, I consequently heard the librarians lame attempt at quietening us, he motioned towards our papers which we had laid out but then not moved since, too engrossed in our conversation.

"Oppps," I placed my hand over my mouth sarcastically.

"Don't" Emmett started "Jasper takes his grades very seriously" Jasper punched his brother jokingly on the arm, I grinned at the brotherly interaction as the bell rung.

**Next morning**

"So do you think they'll be the same today?" Bella asked as we stood next to the truck,

"No idea" I span gracefully on the spot, the ice helping me do it quicker

"Will you quit doing that!" Bella demanded placing her arms on my shoulder to ground me, "They're watching" she was referring to the Cullen's.

"Just jealous of my grace and dancing skills" I answered leaping and dancing away, as I span I looked at who she had referred to, they were indeed all watching us. It was then when it happened all too quickly, I was too far away, all I heard was the screech of brakes, Tyler's van.

"BELLA!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Tara's POV**

**That night after the Tyler's van incident  
**

"So he stopped it with his bare hands"? I asked, probably for about the hundredth tiem that evening but I was desperately trying to figure it all out. It was exactly natural.

"Yes, that is what I said," Bella smiled, I knew she wasn't annoyed with my constant questions, she was as confused as I was, "And not too loud, Charlie" she nodded her head downwards.

"Oppps, can't get the local sheriff knowing the local family is actually a bunch of vampires," I grinned. Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm off!" I added grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as I went to leave.

"I've managed to grab the local hall for a couple of hours to practise dance, see you later."

"Be careful," she added.

"Well, A 'Unlike you I can walk without falling' and B 'It just so happens the local vampires seem to like saving people's lives not ending them,"I finished jokingly, but Bella looked shocked at my response "Goodnight Bella" I finished smiling warmly.

**3 hours later**

"You shouldn't be wandering the streets alone at night," a voice echoed, an all too familiar voice. Jasper.

"I'm not alone. You're following me," he laughed at my answer.

"Too true," he caught up with me. "Where have you been?"

"You should know stalker," I answered sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to keep you out of danger!"

"I was dancing at the hall, they let me have it for a few hours," I answered. "Why are you trying to keep me out of danger? It's Bella that is the clumsy one."

"I care," he answered, I couldn't help but snort.

"Why?" I asked. It was usually me doing the caring and watching over people, it seemed alien to me that someone might try to care for me.

"I..." he paused and glanced into the trees. "I'm attracted to you."

"Sorry," I mumbled. The way he had spoken, it seemed like it was causing him pain. So although it sounded strange, I had to apologise.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't really be alone with you, the attraction makes the danger worse. You should not talk to me if you care for your safety!"

"I don't mind a little danger," I answered grinning.

"You're in danger right now."

"What's with the cryptic clues," I began. "I mean Edward stops a car with his bare hands, which I so have a theory about!"

"I guess one of your theories could lighten the mood some what," he answered.

"I only have one."

"Feel free," Jasper stopped and turned, preventing me from walking on. "Go on…" Suddenly I felt awkward, so awkward, and then I didn't, it stopped I was calm, strange, like I had in the library when telling him about my parents and sister.

"Vampires," I blurted, his face altered slightly, I was right. The person standing in front of me was a vampire. Jasper was a vampire. A mythical creature. This was impossible.

"How did you...?"

"I had help," I answered mysteriously he didn't ask.

"Does this frighten you?" He asked moving his arms around indicating that we were completely alone, the road we were walking down was dark and empty of life apart from us

"You've had plenty of opportunities to attack me before now," I tried to be diplomatic.

"True."

"You haven't taken a chunk out of me yet" I responded smiling trying to display how unaturally calm I was.

"Your blood, it attracts me more than others," Jasper began to explain.

"Just my blood?"

"No!" He exclaimed "Everything, you are one intriguing human being!"

"I've never been called that before."

"I'm a monster," he glanced to the floor. Yet again he looked in pain

"My monster," I reached up, I had no idea what took me over and gently kissed him on the cheek, his skin was cold, but I didn't care.

"TARA?" A voice yelled, I swivelled around and saw two boys emerging from the trees further ahead. They began to walk towards us, which unnerved me, ironically more than the fact that I was standing next to a vampire. Jasper shocked me by grabbing my hand protectively, that I liked, I felt an emotion develop deep inside me, something I wasn't familiar with, he glanced down at me quizically, had he felt that too? As they approached, I recognised one of them was Seth, he must have been the one that yelled my name.

"Hey Seth," I smiled and raised my avaliable hand and waved.

"Hey Tara," They stopped. "You ok?"

"I'm good."

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked glaring at Jasper.

"No, that appears to be sorted. Thanks for the offer," I nodded my head in Jasper's direction who appeared to staring in the opposite direction, was he jealous?

"Catch you around," Seth answered walking away with his companion who had not spoke, simply stared at Jasper.

"Speak soon!" I yelled. Then I tugged on Jasper's arm slightly and nodded in the direction of my house. "I should be getting back home, my sister will be worried and I'm getting cold"

"Do you trust me?" Jasper asked.

"I've already said, you haven't attacked me yet so, URGH!" I made a seriously unattractive noise as he tugged me onto his back, "This is unorthodox," I mumbled. Before I could ask anything Jasper had begun to run, like lightning through the trees, I was around the corner from my home within seconds. "I thought you were going to walk home, not carry me." He let me drop to the floor.

"WOW!" I exclaimed, running my hand through my hair "That was amazing." I added "Do All vampires move that quickly?"

"Yes and you enjoyed it?" he asked as we approached my house

"Hell yes!"

"My little thrill seeker," He reached down gently and kissed my hand. I shivered.

"Sorry," he added.

"You've given me goose bumps but good goose bumps," I smiled, glanced upwards to the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jasper asked, I sat slowly on the ground and he joined me.

I lay down, he did the same.

"So I have to ask what is it like being a vampire? Coffins? Garlic?"

"Garlic has no effect, but I don't eat," he responded.

"Except for blood," I left one part unspoken, human blood. That could be a problem

"Yes I take blood from animals, just animals, we like to call outselves vegetarians, which is why my eyes are this colour and I don't sleep, so no coffins and we don't age."

"How old are you?" I continued ask.

He paused, glancing away from me, he looked awkward "There's no easy way I can say this, I was born in 1843 and I was bitten in 1863"

"You're like the stars," I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"The stars, some are technically, dead and gone by the time they reach us, but we see them and they are beautiful nonetheless."

"You're taking this remarkably well."

"I'm good with secrets," I answered, glancing at my watch "But I have to go."

"Good night," Jasper responded as I sat up.

"Good night, speak soon!" I finished as I moved towards my door, as I pushed it open, I closed it behind me and slid to the floor.

"Was that Jasper Hale outside?" my sister asked, "You looked close."

"HMM." I responded.

"Well I hope the conversation you had with him was a little more responsive than that noise, or he won't come near you again!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, anther update for you all.**

**Tell me what you think? Is Tara's character good? Is she developing ok? And what about Jasper? Any responses are almost certainly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tara's POV  
**

I had only slept a little that night. My mind full of the conversation I'd had with Jasper and wondering how he would respond to me at school. The first thing I heard when I woke was a loud engie noise, I glanced at the window, there was a bike, I continued to run around the house getting ready, was the bike for me? Eventually I pushed open the front door, and Jasper was leaning against the side of the house.

"Ready?" he asked nodding towards the bike, he threw me a helmet.

"Is this for your little thrill seeker?" I asked gripping the helmet in the tips of my fingers before reluctantly pushing it over my freshly styled hair.

"Of course," he bowed as he helped me onto the sensation on the bike was fantastic, it reminded me a little of when he'd ran me home the previous evening.

We were at school in minutes and as we parked outside, I sensed people were staring because it was a bike and then when we took the helmets off, they were still staring because it was me and Jasper, Jasper with normal, average Tara Jones.

"I can sense emotions" Jasper murmured to me quietly.

"You can?" I asked, could he shock me anymore?

"Yup, I forgot to mention that last night and there's a lot of jealously around here right now."

"What cause you're with me and not them?"

"No more the other way round". I knew he could sense my lack of confidence and that he was trying to improve that.

**4 hours later **

As I slumped on the table in the cafeteria I was tired, the lack of sleep was having an affect.

"Hey." Jasper slapped the table as he joined me.

"Pull up a seat." I joked, still tired but pleased that Jasper had chosen to eat dinner with me.

"You don't know how many people around here right now want to do that," Jasper laughed.

"What!" I demanded, I was tired, a little grumpy and now confused. "Just give the human a few tired moments."

"Of course, and I'll explain, apparently according to Edward there are quite a few male students around here right now that want to ask you a certain question,"

"They do? And what is Edward their therapist?" I mumbled.

"Funny! No Edward can read thoughts, and I'm referring the dance, Saturday," he explained.

"He can read thoughts, of course he can that's an obvious explanation. I'm going out with Bella to Seattle that day and the dance is girl's choice anyway."

"Change of plan, Edward's going with Bella."

"Great! I have no excuse, let the vultures descend," I mocked.

"Have you not noticed them orbiting your table?" he asked, I looked upwards and immediately noticed three boys Mark, Daniel and Craig glance my way.

"Obviously not, honestly it's girls choice. I think I might become a feminist," I joked.

"I have an excuse for you", he answered leaning forward.

"Anything, I don't care, anything," I sounded desperate but he was enticing and I was now also leaning forward.

"How about, I know its girls choice and you just became a feminist but would you do the honour of attending the dance with me?" Jasper asked rather politely, I squealed slightly, just a little.

"Um sure," I added trying to sound casual. I immediately noticed someone appear behind Jasper's head.

"That means shopping," Jasper's sister Alice smiled at me.

"I guess it does," I answered.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," Alice answered dancing slightly, clearly my face must have looked confused.

"Alice can see into the future."

"Naturally," I responded smiling, I could take anything now, nothing shocked me anymore, not with Jasper around, his beauty and perfection had taken me aback too much.

**Saturday**

"How do I look?" I asked my sister as I emerged from upstairs, I was in a sequin colour striped dress, it stopped half way between my thigh and knee but the black tights combined with a long sleeved skin tight shirt underneath meant that my modesty was kept although it was finished with a pair of silver stilettos, my hair was deadly straight, I knew no-one else would be dressed like this but I didn't care, I was spending the evening with Jasper. Besides Alice seemed happy enough and I thought I suited me, so I went with it.

"Oh my God!" My sister stressed each individual word.

"Good Oh my God or Bad Oh My God?" I asked.

"Both! As in you're gorgeous but will the male population of Forks control themselves tonight," I raised my eyebrows not believing her and heard a car horn outside.

"I'm off," I reached forward and hugged my sister before grabbing my bag and skipping outside. I saw Jasper sitting in the middle of a red convertible, I pulled open the door and slid gently inside, he reached for my hand squeezed it.

"You look amazing," he smiled and floored the gas pedal; we arrived at our destination for the dance within minutes. He moved round the open the car door for me, as I stepped out he slid his arm gently round my waist. He and Edward had been hunting all day Friday, and he said that tonight he would experiment with me if the hunting trip had gone well, I was confused but I was determined to enjoy the night. As we stepped into people's viewpoint the staring started again. As we entered the hall every head turned in our direction, I didn't know whether I could stand this anymore.

"Can I go to the ladies room?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the toilets.

"Sure, I'll go get you a drink," He released me and stumbled into the toilets, as I entered the small toilets I wrenched open the window and took in a gulp of air. I moved back towards the sinks and looked back at the person in the mirror; I looked the best I'd ever looked, but still...one tear slowly fell down my cheek. I heard the door slowly creak open.

"I think you want to talk don't you?" Jasper asked, his face dominated by concern, he clutched two drinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tara's POV**

Fortunately there was an outdoor area to the location where the dance was being held, this meant we could have out heart to heart conversation away from spying students.

We sat at one of the empty benches.

"Your emotions are all over the place," Jasper queried. He reached and took my hands and placed them within his, his touch was cold but relaxing.

"Why me?" I asked, another tear slowly fell.

"Because you're beautiful, funny, intelligent, great company and you know the other reason."

"I'm not any of those things," I mumbled staring straight ahead. Could it be possible that someone really cared for me? It was strange, an alien concept, I was the one always doing the caring, like with my sister, even like with Bella. It was me that looked out for people and made sure they were happy.

"I seriously need to rebuild your self esteem, you really are a fantastic human being, it's me that doesn't deserve you," Jasper desperately tried to gain eye contact.

"You're fantastic, you could have any girl around here right now, any vampire in fact, born 100 and whatever years apart, we're hardly meant for each other," I inwardly groaned when I heard the words spill out of my mouth.

"If you're uncomfortable with the vampire age thing then that is ok, but I've told you physically I'm only 20, but we can part company, if that us is what you wish?" as he spoke these words, I sobbed, very loudly, which caused a couple across the grass to glare at us for interrupting their intimate moment.

"I meant how is it fair, you waited all those years, I mean I know you had Alice and that your history was full of people who have dominated your life, but I've hardly waited at all in comparison for you to come along."

"Fate is a strange thing," Jasper answered.

"And I don't ever want us to part company," I responded, finally returning his eye contact. "I don't think I would cope."

"Me neither, but you're stronger than you realise," he smiled and pulled me close, this shocked me.

"You can deal with this?" I asked. "My scent being this close?" We were about an inch apart.

"Yes, I hunted a great deal over the past few days, and I think I'm easing slightly to your scent, we can dance if you wish," he answered grinning at me, clearly pleased with himself.

"Really? I'd like nothing else" I answered returning his grin, he was clearly willing to go to a great deal of effort to be this close and wanted to reduce the risk I was under, that alone should prove that it is definitely me that he wants.

As we re-entered the dance there was a slow song playing, so Jasper pulled me closer and I draped my arms gently around his neck, I raised my eyebrows to enquire whether it was fine, he smiled and nodded and shockingly pulled me even closer. "I guess you'll be good at this considering you dance?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't know you danced?" I asked curiously referring to his excellent ability; he shrugged his shoulders slightly dismissively.

"Let me guess everything easier for the immortal" I muttered, he laughed.

"Can you try to calm your emotions a little?" he asked pleadingly, "I want to try something out in a bit."

"You're the one causing my emotions to alter, so I only deserve the right to annoy you with them." I grinned and he laughed a little louder which cause the couple next to us to stare and shift away slightly. Whilst my attention was distracted as I watched the couple dance away from us I felt a cold hand move to my cheek. "Is this your experiment?" I asked, moving my head back to face his, he nodded and he closed my mouth by pressing on my jaw slightly, probably to stop me talking and runing the atmosphere. He reached in slowly and pressed his cold, tender lips against mine. Instinctively one of my hands around his neck slowly moved up and entwined my fingers in his hair. His lips cold on mine somehow made the kiss more passionate and desperate, eventually I needed air and I realised it was unfair to push his self control any further, I slowly separated myself.

"Human moment," I muttered as we pressed our foreheads together. "A little oxygen to reengage my brain", whilst I did this the track changed and we separated slightly as this was one was more upbeat, eventually our moment together was interrupted. As several of my friends began to appear round us as the music got more and more up beat it was then when I realised Jasper actually didn't know who any of them were, after several introductions Jasper was eventually discussing bikes with several of my friends and seemed completely at ease, I smiled as I reflected upon the Jasper I knew when I first arrived in Forks, tense around everyone, I was changing him and he was changing me.

Eventually I was perched on my front door step, Jasper's coat draped around my shoulders.

"This Saturday, how would you feel about meeting the family?" Jasper asked leaning his head on one side.

"Me?" I asked "Meet your family?"

"That's what I said and I've already been introduced to your sister briefly."

"Sure," I answered. Hopefully I seemed relaxed and my crazy emotions wern't betraying me.

"They're desperate to meet you and Edward's introducing Bella as well, so it won't be as pressured for you."

"I'd love to," I reached forward and kissed him gently.

**Next evening**

"I'm off out now girls," my sister said pausing in the living room door, "Not too late, you got school tomorrow," she smiled and left me and Bella alone for a girls evening in.

"So our first date, we had a brief argument or disagreement, our first dance and our first kiss," I summarised, Bella smiled.

"It sounded fabulous," and proceeded to inform me of her day out and what Edward showed her and what they talked about, eventually tiredness began to consume us both.

"How did we manage, to fall for vampires?" I asked giggling.

"No idea" she snuggled down deeper under her quilt.

"Did Edward tell you about Saturday?"

"Yup, I'm nervous already," Bella laughed, "Apparently they might play baseball."

"Vampire's play baseball." I shook my head.

"That's what Edward said," Bella laughed at my shocked face.

"I'm imagining us mortals will watch," I answered, we both paused as we heard a knock at the door.

"Expecting visitors?" Bella whispered.

"Nope," I didn't move.

"You going to answer it?"

"I'm going to peer through the curtains first" I tiptoed gently towards the window and peered through a gap in the curtain, "It's Seth and Jacob" I responded curiously, I couldn't help but notice Bella's eyes widened at the mention of Jacob's name, I moved round to the front door and unlocked it. "Hey" I responded as I moved aside enough to let them in. It was awkward considering both me and Bella were standing in our pyjamas.

"We're not staying long," Jacob answered.

"It is a little awkward for us," Seth explained.

"And for us," I indicated towards the fact we were in our pyjamas, Bella laughed.

"But we've been sent with a warning," Jacob continued.

"From people on the reservation," Seth added.

"You shouldn't spend time with the Cullen's and Hale's if you know what is good for you," Jacob recited looking at both me and Bella in turn.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked peering forwards slightly in the dark hall.

"They paid us to tell you," Seth caved.

"Tell them we've got the message and that they should pay up," I answered patting Seth's shoulder.

"Are you going to pay that warning any attention?" Seth asked his focus completely on me, his stare was intense, his eyes hurt worried, I knew his thoughts were dominated by concern.

"Seth-"I began

"They've sent us for a reason," Seth interrupted. "Doesn't this show the severity of what you're doing?"

"It's very kind" I answered grabbing his hand "But if you got to know the family, I'm sure your perception would change"

"It's not who they are, it is more what they are, that we're concerned with, the danger you are in" Seth continued taking away his hand and clenching it into a fist.

"I don't think I can back out now, it has progressed too far" I answered "You're too young to understand Seth" I smiled warmly; I didn't like the fact that it felt like Seth was acting like he had some kind of feelings for me. Seth seemed to roar and stormed out the front door, he was clearly disgusted with what I said.

I swivelled around.

"Jacob," I pleaded.

"I'll try to and make him understand."

"It's the same for me Jacob," Bella answered, Jacob didn't turn around.

"Good night ladies," Jacob answered moving towards the door.

"Just at least think about it for a few seconds" he wished us good night again and left. Me and Bella stood there in the hall, a few minutes ago we'd been dominated by laugher. Now, one small conversation had made us realise the danger we were in, one false move and everything could end.

"I'm still going Saturday, that's not changing a thing." I confirmed to Bella who nodded her head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tara's POV**

As I we pulled into the driveway, I glanced upwards to the house.

"It's fantastic" I murmured

"It's home" he responded, he appeared at my door

"Sorry the human is delaying you" I mocked as he opened my door and slid his arm round my waist. We approached the door, in the hallway, he removed my coat and I dusted down the dress I'd decided to wear. "Ready?"

"Hit me with it" I grinned, he grabbed my hand and we walked towards where I expected was the living room.

"This is Tara" Jasper introduced and stepped aside so I could take in the view. "This is my father, Carlisle" Jasper explained first, my eyes were delighted with a blonde haired man, with the same complexion and eyes as Jasper he looked about 25.

"Delighted to meet you" I moved forwards and shook his hand, I was careful not to react to the cold touch; he had a warm welcoming face, who you couldn't not smile at.

"My mother Esme" Jasper used his arm to indicate towards a woman slightly behind Carlisle who had a heart shaped face and the most beautiful caramel curls framing it perfectly. I instantly reached forward and embraced her, she was a very motherly woman but she clearly hadn't expected a hug. "It's a beautiful home you have here".

"Thank you, it's great to finally put a face to a name and a thoroughly perfect description Jasper has given" I smiled and stepped backwards to Jasper's side. I then moved my head towards Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, Jasper briefly introduced me to, although I had already met them.

"We've cooked you some food" Esme explained brightly, clearly they'd been experimenting

"Oh!" I exclaimed "Thank you" my shock was obviously evident

"We shall wait till Bella arrived and then you can eat" Carlisle answered.

"I look forward to it" I grinned and Emmett laughed. Jasper pulled me into a hug and I felt his family watching until they began distracting themselves, slowly we moved over to the breakfast bar area and perched ourselves on a stool.

"I love your dress" Alice announced bounding over towards us "I have to say you dress beautifully" she announced, although we had chatted when we were buying my dress for the dance I realised that this was the first time she was opening up to me.

"From Alice that is like a gigantic, humongous compliment" Emmett yelled from across the room

"I might not have vampire hearing Emmett, but there's no need to yell" I rebounded he chuckled

"Thank you dear" Esme answered "He's always so loud", suddenly I noticed everyone change. "Ohh Bella's here" Esme beamed and imagined this was what it was like when I was the one arriving, everyone took up positions. I glanced at Jasper who placed a hand on my leg.

"We're staying here" he answered my very question "Try and look at home, she's extremely nervous"

"I am at home" I smiled taking his hand and leaned back slightly,

"You have no idea how much it means for me to hear you say that" I noticed Carlisle glanced our way, clearly eavesdropping; I smiled warmly at him, he returned it. Bella entered. There were brief introductions before Bella explained that she had already, eaten, something which seemed to offend Rosalie.

"All the more for you Tara" Jasper smiled as we span round to face the kitchen as Carlisle began to place the food on the plate, it was pasta with salad. My face must have appeared hungry.

"Why do I get a sense you're going to enjoy this?" Carlisle asked smiling

"I hope it's ok?" Esme asking watching me, I carefully ate a piece of pasta, I paused.

"It's fantastic" and I began to tuck in properly. Edward had gone to play piano for Bella and the sound of the music was drifting into the kitchen.

"There's more if you want it?" Jasper asked curiously glancing at the empty plate,

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Not like any of us are going to eat it" Emmett responded turning his nose up at the food

"Please!" I grinned and for two seconds I could swear Rosalie actually smiled at me, after a few minutes Bella and Edward returned and the discussions of Baseball began. Eventually I wolfed down the remainder of the pasta and found and that whilst I'd been engaged in that Edward and Bella had gone to warn Charlie that Bella was staying out to play baseball and to introduce Edward to Charlie.

"I'm not really dressed for Baseball" this was mainly directed to Alice, "Do you think it would be best if I went home and changed?" I asked indicating towards my dress

"Nope we've got that covered" Alice smiled and Rosalie and then they both escorted me upstairs, I gave one fleeting glance at Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Jasper my face pretending to appear scared, I watch them all start to laugh before I left.

10 minutes later they'd dressed me in an assortment of Baseball clothes, as I glanced into the mirror I had to say they had done a decent job, the clothes were sporty, yet strangely stylish and tight fitting. "Will I do?" I asked Jasper as we returned downstairs.

"Perfect" he grabbing my hand

"You wouldn't be able to tell I've never played a game in my life"

"What did you just say?" Emmett asked

"I've never played"

"You're not about to start with us" Jasper answered

"Yeah leave the mortal alone Emmett" I grinned.

"You tell him Tara" Rosalie answered actually involving in our banter she placed her arm round Emmett. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand; clearly I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice that she was warming to me. Impressive.

"We're running to where we're playing Baseball" Jasper explained

"So I'm going to have to hitch a ride" I finished

"Is that ok?" Carlisle enquired

"Hell yeah, it's fun" I grinned

"Can I! Can I!" Emmett jumped up and down excitedly at thought of carrying me along

"If you really want to" I looked confused,

"He wants to prove he can go quicker than Jasper, he wants you as the judge" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Esme asked brushing her hand gently on my back

"It appears we are" I answered as Emmett hauled me not quiet as gently onto his back as Jasper had previously done before. "UUURRRGHHHH" I groaned as Emmett leapt from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tara's POV**

Finally we arrived at the location where they would be playing baseball. "So then?" Emmett requested as he let me slide to he floor.

"Carlisle was quicker," I answered before moving away slightly. My ears managed to pick up Carlisle and Esme laughing at my answer.

"That's not fair," Emmett groaned.

"All's far in love and war Emmett, honestly," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Rosalie laughed at him and threw a ball towards him, with the speed he caught it and she threw it I knew this was going to be no ordinary baseball game, I stood back and watched Jasper flinging the bat around in boredom whilst we waited for Edward and Bella.

"Oh can I try?" I asked running up to him, he raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"If you must," handing me the bat he began to slowly instruct me what to do, I tried and nearly knocked myself out. He thrust his arm out and too the bat from mid air, to protect my face.

"Thanks," I murmured glancing at the floor.

"Stick to the dancing," Jasper responded placing his arm round me, and then the field was filled with the rumble of Emmett's Jeep.

"They're here," Esme yelled walking towards the car. It looked like Bella and Edward had returned.

"Go with her," Jasper whispered placing a hand on my back; I followed Esme toward the Jeep as it pulled to a stop.

"Right girls," Esme placed an arm round both of our shoulders. "You're helping me Ref," she added nodding towards them all as they took their places.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett yelled.

"I know you cheat," she answered.

"I'm thinking your probably right Esme," I smiled warmly at her as she glanced upwards at me.

"It's time" Alice yelled as the clouds hit overhead, it was then when I realised perhaps I should have asked for an umbrella.

The game was ridiculously quickly, Rosalie was first up and when the ball hit the bat there was a resounding thud which echoed across the field. "GO TEAM" both me and Bella yelled sarcastically but we both couldn't help but show some shock at the game which was unfolding.

"I've never watched Baseball before," I confided in Bella and Esme.

"Trust me, it's not all like this," Bella and Esme laughed.

The game began to progress, my attention was only distracted when I heard Esme mutter "Alice". I glanced first at Esme and then Alice, who was standing in her pitching position, trance like.

"What can you see?" Carlisle requested, I guessed Alice was having one of her visions.

"They are moving quicker than I had anticipated," Alice answered. Who was 'they'?

"Something has changed?" Jasper asked, his voice eerily close I realised he was now standing next to me, I grabbed his hand.

"They heard us playing so they altered direction to join in, 5 minutes away," Alice explained.

"We haven't time," Edward answered glancing at Jasper, I understood Jasper wanted to run me home, Edward had obviously wanted the same with Bella.

"There's three," Alice continued.

"Then let them come," Emmett announced standing his ground. Obviously Emmett didn't find their arrival threatening.

"Continue the game," Carlisle nodded.

"I'll call now Esme," Edward explained. Taking his place closer to Bella.

"I'll catch," Jasper instructed. "And Tara hold this bat, look like you're going to bat," I widened my eyes. "We won't let it get to that" Jasper smiled at me.

"Take your hair down Bella." Edward added.

"Like that'll help," Rosalie responded harshly.

"You could smell her across the field Edward." Alice added as she moved away, her smile was sympathetic with a worried edge.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper whispered moving slightly away, I gave his hand one last squeeze before we released each other.

I saw them in the distance emerge from the trees, the first was a male, he clearly led the pack, there was a female and then another male. They closed up together to form a tight pack before they approached our group. They appeared more animalistic and their clothes alone contrasted greatly to the Cullen's and then I saw it their red eyes. Their red eyes taking in the Cullen's, Carlisle approached first accompanied by Emmett and Jasper.

The first man had glossy black and olive skin, the women had vivid red hair, she seemed close to the other man whose beauty didn't astound me like other vampire's did.  
The dark haired man spoke first.

"I knew we had heard a game of some kind I am Laurent, they are Victoria and James," he indicated behind him.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Tara, Esme, Alice, Edward and Bella," he pointed us out in the groups within which we stood.

"Would you like a few more players?" Laurent enquired.

"I'm afraid we were just finishing but perhaps you could return to our home with us?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"We were just curious, we've had no company for some time," Laurent continued, they then exchanged some brief details about hunting ranges, I was currently taking in the appearance of Victoria who appeared to be trying to stare out Rosalie.

"There is a permanent resident like ours in Denali," Carlisle explained. That caught my attention, I wasn't aware of that, how many vampires are there in this world?

"Permanent?" Now you've got me curious." Laurent began to glance at us all individually, his eyes sweeping over me for the briefest second. I suppressed a shudder.

"We can explain at home, please come visit us." Carlisle answered politely. "Would you like to come with us? Perhaps Jasper, Tara, Edward and Bella would care to take the Jeep?" he added onto the end, now I understood we wouldn't be returning back with them. That plan could work, but it was then when a slight breeze gently swept across the field, everything changed, I sensed everyone tense, and James launched himself forward in a crouch a growl emitting from deep within him. His eyes focused on Bella.

"You bought a snack?" He roared, Edward launched himself defensively in front of Bella, everyone else also launched forward, senselessly I also crouched down mirroring the stance of Rosalie in front of me, it was singular, snack and all of the three visitor's eyes were solely upon Bella, not me. It was then when I realised it, I was wearing a combination of Rosalie and Alice's clothes, and my scent was hidden, completely hidden. Think vampire, think vampire, I kept thinking, I desperately tried to blend in.

"What a great deal we have to learn from each other."

"Certainly."

"We shall still visit your home, and the human girl shall be left alone," Laurent finished. It was over that quickly, that easily?

"Come on Bella," Edward responded moving her towards to the Jeep, Jasper joined me, placing his arm round my waist I grabbed Bella's hand, to try and pretend that was why we were walking slowly at human pace, as we approached the Jeep, Jasper slid into the back with Bella and I slid into the front with Edward who was driving.

"We shouldn't have bought either of you there," Edward murmured. "Strap her in Jasper" Edward ordered, I glanced backwards and noticed Bella struggling with the straps on her seat.

"Edward, calm! Being stressed won't help anything," I responded.

"It's alright for you, they didn't get your scent, and your thoughts weren't helping the matter back there," Edward shouted.

"ED-" Jasper began from the back.

"Shouting won't help either!" I answered calmly.

"Yes, they didn't get my scent and sorry if my thoughts were a little loud, but I was trying to minimise the damage back there."

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"As far away as here as possible," Edward began. "He's a tracker, don't you see, what I just did back there was completely wrong, by defending you like that I began a chase, a hunt, it won't be over until he gets you…"

"Or we get him" Jasper finished.

"But Charlie, take me home Edward, we can't leave him behind," Bella pleaded.

"No!"

"Edward!" I responded harshly "He's her father" I'd lost my parents, I didn't want anyone to experience that, I'd no idea where we were going or what the plan but I knew now was that Bella was in serious danger and I had only just escaped, clearly Seth and Jacob hadn't been joking when they warned us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tara's POV  
**

Eventually a plan was made, Jasper and I dropped Bella off at her house, she argued with Charlie and Edward and then left, Edward got into her truck round the corner and then returned to the Cullen's' house.

After a whie we arrived back at the Cullen's' and as we entered the living room immediately noticed Laurent, I saw his reaction change when he saw me in close quarters, his eyes focusing on my blue ones.

"You're human?" he enquired with a sense of sudden realisation.

"You were leaving," Carlisle interrupted, not answering his questions so he left. Jasper was still tightly clutching my hand. The Cullen's' paused for a while as though waiting for Laurent to be out of hearing.

"She's going to Phoenix," Edward explained to Carlisle. "Jasper, Tara and Alice will go with her," he continued. "Can you handle that?" Edward asked, I couldn't help but notice it was aimed entirely at Jasper

"I'll be fine," Jasper smiled, I snuggled against him slightly, I was trying to be reassuring.

"We'll lead him off and once Bella is clear, hunt him," Edward finished. "Rosalie, trade clothes with Bella," he instructed.

"Why should I?" she asked simply, "What is she to me?" I glanced worriedly at Edward

"Esme?" he asked, Esme whisked Bella into her arms and took upstairs.

"I also think Tara should change clothes even if Laurent does know she's human, I don't believe James or Victoria do," Carlisle explained glancing towards me.

"That's not a bad idea," Jasper approved, Edward nodded his head.

"I'll do it," Alice beamed reaching forward to me.

"Alice yours will be too short," Rosalie advised. "And it was mainly my clothes that covered her scent before," Rosalie reached towards me swung me up in her arms and fled upstairs, breathlessly I clamoured out of her arms. This was clearly Emmett's and Rosalie's room, she walked towards a walk in wardrobe and began to search.

"Rosalie?" I quizzed, her head appeared slightly round the door as she shoved a white vest t-shirt into my hands.

"Yes?" she asked returning to the search for clothes.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Pardon?" she quizzed leaning back round with a pair of jeans.

"You wouldn't help Bella, but yet you'll gladly help me", yet again her head appeared round the side in response, she shoved an electric blue zip up jacket into my arms, and switched places, shoving me into the walk in wardrobe to get changed.

"I'll try my best to explain" Rosalie began as I changed. "When I heard about you first, I was curious, someone who could attract a vampire like this, someone who could stand in Alice's place" I gulped hard as she said that, Jasper had tried to talk me round, but I still felt awkward for Alice, "Someone who had attracted and capture Jasper this badly, although we pose as twins I don't feel I've ever got to know Jasper as well as the others," Rosalie explained.

"Mm'hmm," I mumbled shoving the vest t-shirt over my head.

"This will sound nosey but I went to watch you," she explained. "Just for a night, and I was astounded by what I saw, you spent most of the night alone, clearly intelligent, graceful, hard working, friendly," I heaved on the jeans, I was not sure what to take from what Rosalie was explained to me. I emerged from the wardrobe and she indicated towards a pair of brown boots for me to wear. "When I found out why you moved here, it touched me," Rosalie explained." That you left your friends, and home, and everything you knew back in England so your sister could meet with her boyfriend and so she could overcome her mourning for your parents, such self sacrifice."

"But then why are you not like it with Bella?" I asked as I tucked the jeans in my boots.

"Their relationship seems too intense, Bella seems too young to be devoting herself this much to Edward, and she has other people in her life, you on the other hand, you lack family and yet you aren't completely devoting your life to one person. I can also see how much you would sacrifice for someone you care so much for," Rosalie smiled, handing me a coat, within a flash we were back downstairs. I watched Edward's and Bella's last moments together before Edward and Carlisle left, next to leave was Esme and Rosalie, finally there was me, Bella, Jasper and Alice. Eventually Alice's phone buzzed and we settled in the car. I sat in the back and waited for Bella to join me.

"You're wrong," I heard Jasper whisper to Bella, I fumbled with me seat belt so as not to intrude on the moment.

"Pardon?" Bella gasped.

"You are worth it," he responded.

"I'm not."

"You're wrong", Bella joined me in the back and within seconds we were driving out into the dark night and who knew what was ahead of us.

Bella fell asleep slumping slightly her head resting on my arms, eventually we arrived at a hotel, "I'll get the room" I answered, and Alice passed me a credit card and muttered the essential information. I spoke casually to the receptionist and as I turned around after being handed the key I saw both Jasper and Alice supporting a sleeping Bella. We entered the lift and headed to the room. I tried to reach for Jasper's hand as we stood in the lift, he shrugged it away. My eyes widened with shock as I stared at the hand he had moved.

Something was wrong.

When we entered the room they took Bella into the bedroom and laid her out gently on the bed.

"You should sleep as well." Jasper added nodding towards the other bed in the room.

"I'm fine," I answered dismissively, I desperately wanted to talk to him found out what was wrong.

"Bella's sleeping," Jasper added moving towards the door.

"Fine the weak little humans will sleep," I muttered knowing only too well that he would hear me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter kind of cover's a lot of action which Tara isn't involved in so sorry if it seems a bit brief, but we kind of all know what happens in Twilight, so it would be a little pointless repeating every detail.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Tara's POV**

Annoyingly Jasper was right and as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted into a dream dominating by vampires and fighting. Eventually I woke and heard slightly raised voices in the other room, they were confusingly and discussing ballet studios and mirrors, Bella's bed was empty, so I presumed she was in there with them. Finally, Alice entered with some food for me, she briefly explained that Edward was coming down to meet Bella, I smiled at the news. However, Jasper made no attempt to come talk to me, so I made none for him. Again Bella entered the room and fell asleep, and I joined as well, this sleep was slightly more peaceful but I was alone, throughout the dream.

It was later when things started to change, Alice had another vision but this time of Bella's Mother's house, after a short while the phone rang, this was enough to make me join them in the living room, my eyes not even briefly hovering over the corner of the room which Jasper occupied. Edward's plane was landing, Jasper left to check us out the room. Following this the phone rang again, Bella's mother, an anxious phone call was exchanged and after a short while we left the hotel and headed to the airport.

As we entered the airport Bella's seemed to glance around anxiously, she seemed nervous; it was probably to meet Edward. Eventually Bella asked for the toilet, her anxious nature seemed to heighten, she asked Jasper to go with her.

"Err Tara do you need to go?" Alice asked me curiously as I'd sat there silent.

"Sure," I answered bounding to my feet and following Jasper and Bella, two steps behind, I was actually jealous that Jasper had a hand on Bela's back gently guiding her towards the toilet, I guessed her was calming her and that he would be aware of my pathetic jealousy, but nonetheless I followed Bella into the bathroom, it was cavernous. I sauntered towards a cubical and watched Bella do the same on the opposite side of the room. I slid to the floor and felt a tear slowly run down my cheek, I sat there for a few minutes, simply sobbing, eventually I exited and used the cold water to wipe my face, it was evident I had been crying but I disregarded this and left the toilet.

Jasper was standing where I left him, I wandered over, I saw his worried and anxious eyes focus on my face once briefly for a second before Alice arrived. "IT'S BELLA" she screeched. From what I could establish through the conversation which her and Jasper quickly exchanged, Bella was heading towards the ballet studio where James was waiting, I felt my eyes fill with tears once again, but I fought them back. Alice was on a phone, we were marching back to the car, it was quick and I just managed to keep up, only occassionally skipping as I lost step.

"How did you manage to let her go?" Jasper asked, I could sense he was stressed.

"I was in the toilet," I responded angrily. "I'm not a vampire with stupid ultra senses, I'm just human with pathetic needs, who makes stupid mistakes" I yelled.

"Can you shut up," Alice groaned at the two of us. "My visions are all over the place."

We sat in the car I was nervously staring out the window Alice was trying to understand and establish where she was and what was happened, eventually Carlisle rang to say they had arrived and were heading to the Ballet studio we began to do the same.

Slowly the car pulled to a halt, Jasper immediately stepped out, Alice reached over silently. "Stay here, wait in the car, anyone comes towards you drive away but return to this spot" she explained "Hopefully we shouldn't be too long" I nodded and moved into the front seat, by the time I had done that they were out of sight. I waited, it seemed like hours, I didn't even dare to glance at the clock as I knew that would make me anxious, eventually I heard a phone ring somewhere in the car, scrambling around I finally found it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Drive straight ahead and then turn on your third left," Alice instructed. "Quickly", I did as instructed and floored the accelerator, rounding my third corner a little too quickly I braked quickly causing the car to screech as I saw Alice at the side of the road, Carlisle and Edward sat into the rear of the car with Bella draped across them, she was unconscious and bleeding.

"We've got to get to the hospital," Carlisle explained and I began driving to the hospital quickly but carefully.

**2 days later **

"So you haven't spoken to Jasper since?" Bella asked whilst Edward headed into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Nope." I shook my head, my disappointment was evident. "I spoke to Rosalie after Carlisle drove me home and you were in hospital, she said that he needed time but that vampire time was greatly different to human's grasp of time."

"That sounds bad, but it's your graduation, birthday and prom soon," Bella responded. "You would want him to be there."

"Yes," I sighed.

"Is he going with you to?"

"No idea, but I'm heading back to England –"

"WHAT?!" Bella screeched, Edward fled back into the living room.

"Let me finish," I responded, Edward settled down as he realised Bella had overacted. "I'm only going next week and it is just for a few days" I finished rolling my eyes, she smiled a little

"So you'll miss your graduation, prom and your birthday," Bella queried.

"Pretty much," I answered. I saw Bella glance at Edward, she was hoping he would intervene with Jasper, "Anyway, I'll leave you guys be for a bit" I added getting up and moving towards the door, "Look after her Edward" I added rolling my eyes towards her leg which was propped up

"I can look after myself."

"Sure you can," I answered sarcastically yet again nodding at her injured leg.

**Next night**

I was packing some things into a suitcase when there was a sharp knock at the door, I fled downstairs not knowing who to expect when I found myself face to face with Bella, Jacob and Seth.

"Party at the reservation especially for you," Jacob explained.

"What!" I glanced nervously at Bella.

"When I told these guys you were off for a few days and missing out on the all the fun, they wouldn't let it happen," she nodded to Seth and Jacob.

"Everyone down there wants to meet you," Seth added, I smiled, the girl who had gone out with a vampire and then apparently split up from him, of course everyone would want to meet me. I smiled and stepped aside to let them all in whilst I got ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters?**

**Is everyone liking the characters and the interaction?**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

Tara got ready relatively quickly but it didn't stop Seth and Jacob from moaning, as soon as she was ready and she came to the car, where they'd moved to wait, the moaning subsided as they took in her appearance, I gently nudged Jacob to stop him from drooling.

"Ready?" I asked as she settled into the back of the car.

"Yup," she nodded glancing at Seth who was currently staring at her. I noticed that she'd simply teamed a pair of black jeans with black boots and a black leather jacket, this highlighted her best features, she seemed paler, her cheekbones clearly defined and her slim figure was clearly noticable and I couldn't help but think that some people tonight would actually think we'd bought a vampire along.

As we pulled into the reservation and stepped out, it seemed there was some kind of meal occurring and that Tara was simply an invitee, however, when we arrived her reception was overwhelming, they weren't joking when they said that people wanted to meet her. Once Billy had welcomed her everyone seemed to swamp her, there was Sam Uley who did a brief introduction and then wondered away, after this Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady all introduced them, I had a met a few of them before and even I was overwhelmed, Tara seemed to take in her stride, greeting each of them individually and then holding a small conversation.

"Someone has got a fan club," I murmured. Tara was getting mixed responses, people were definately curious, some seemed a little disgusted that she had dated a vampire, but others didn't mind too much.

"Save her if it gets too much," Jacob responded.

"Are you giving me permission to take them down?" I joked.

"Yes, but try not to injure yourself in the process," he mocked.

"Want to sit down?" I asked Tara tugging at her leather jacket sleeve slightly, interrupting Jared who seemed to be mid joke.

"Sure," she answered muttering a see you later and then helping me hobble towards some seats.

"Charlie's around here somewhere," Billy yelled over.

"Thanks for this Bella," Tara began from beside me. "I mean I have been going out with my friends," she explained and I knew she had, I'd heard her returning early morning and late evening, I'd got a feeling she was trying to make Jasper jealous, but who knew if it was working. "But just something where there's so many people, makes me feel like I have a family," I understood what she meant, there was a great sense of community around us as we sat here, and she hadn't spoken to the Cullen's her family until recently in days.

"No problem, I spoke to Edward and he said he might say a few words to Jasper," I answered, Tara shrugged. I gauged whether she minded me saying his name, but she was showing any emotion.

"I don't know whether I should just give up, I don't do depressed and for some reason, I feel like something's missing," she answered.

"You'll work it out, ohh fan club alert," I coughed slightly as Quil, Collin and Jared appeared. Tara glared at me slightly.

"Help," she squealed.

"So..." I began "Tom asked you out did he?" I asked loudly.

"Uh, wh-! Oh, yes_ Tom_ did," she answered realising.

"How was the _date_?" I asked louder.

"The _date_ was _good,_" she continued, I glanced over her shoulder and noticed the three of them had walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah." I cheered

"Thank God," she placed her head in her hand sarcastically.

"Hey!" Seth and Brady appeared from behind my head, I saw Tara roll her eyes before she retrieved her head from her hands.

"Hello!" she responded rather over enthusiastically. That was the problem with Tara, she was far too nice to everyone, even when they were annoying her.

"You've done the right thing you know," Seth began sitting the other side of Tara so as to completely distract her attention.

"I'm lost," I heard Tara respond.

"Getting rid of the cold one," Seth answered. Oh dear. I think Seth was pushing her calm exterior.

"Pardon?"

"You know what we mean," Brady added.

"I don't think this is any of your business!"

"But you took our warning on board," Seth queried.

"I did nothing of the sort," Tara answered.

"But then-"

"Before you discuss someone you should get to know them first, did it ever enter your head that it was perhaps Jasper, yes 'The Cold One' has a name, who decided the risk was too great," she answered, she was beginning to get loud, people were glancing over.

"Tara," I murmured placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't judge," Tara finished, as I glanced to Seth he looked taken aback, I felt that perhaps Tara had perhaps gotten through to him. "Can we go somewhere else?" Tara asked returning her focus to me

"Um sure," I answer curious.

"See a movie? Anywhere, anywhere?" Tara asked giving me her arm to help me up.

"Yeah, sounds good," and we left.

Tara drove in silence to the movie theatre, her driving pushing the truck's speed limit a little, but nonetheless we got there in one piece and she seemed calmer when we arrived. As we entered the movie theater I realised she wanted to be distracted, and that the meal wasn't going to provide it.

"You must think I'm terrible," she began glancing at the list of movies.

"Not at all," I answered instinctively as we joined the line to buy tickets.

"You guys invited me there to help me and instead I've argued with Seth and stormed out."

"Seth crossed the line, he knows that now," I answered smiling; I noticed there was a small group of men in front of us, who were glancing in our direction, it was then when I remembered how distinctively Tara was dressed, that would naturally gain their attention.

"Hey there," one of them began.

"Hi" Tara smiled, I could honestly swear she'd dazzled them like Edward often did."What movie are you here to see?" she asked curiously, they responded with the name of some movie I'd never heard of "Same here," Tara responded, which was news to me since we hadn't yet picked a movie. I had a feeling this was wrong.

"So are you going introduce yourself?" one of the men asked.

"I'm Tara and this is Bella,"

"You go to Forks High, right?" one of them asked, now I knew I recognised some of them, they were in Tara's year at school.

"Yeah, you're Adam, and Chris?" Tara asked indicating towards two of them

"Got us!" Adam smiled, I was impressed she knew their name, where did she get that info from?

"She used to date that Jasper Hale dude, the one with the hot blond chick as his twin," I heard one of them whisper, I became even more uncomfortable. Eventually we reached the end of the line and our tickets were paid for, Tara winked at me. "Free night" she hissed, gently nudging me in my ribs

"What are we seeing?" I asked, I frowned, what was Tara doing? I wasn't going to go along with this. I was going to show her how uncomfortable I was.

"Some action film should be fun," she whispered back before Adam returned to her side, I noticed he slid his arm round her shoulder as we entered into the dark, I was struggling to hobble to after them, Tara seemed to have forgotten I could barely walk.

"So what are you up to next week?" Adam asked as we searched for seats.

"Back to England for a while," she answered with a grin just evident in the poor lighting

"Oh unfortunate, is Hale heading back with you."

"No!" she answered harshly; Adam looked taken aback by her harsh nature but continued.

"Right, did you guys split?" he continued to ask.

"Yes." she answered simply, we eventually found our seats, I felt myself literally fighting to get a seat next to Tara, Adam slotted in the other side, with Chris sitting the other side of me.

After just 10 minutes into the film, I saw Adam's arm move round towards Tara again, it was another 30 minutes before Tara began to move; she stood up suddenly and began moving towards the exit. "Toilet" she whispered as she moved out. I gratefully followed.

As I watched Tara stumble into the toilet in front of me I knew she had hit breaking point, when she turned around I was shocked to see no tears.

"Urgh, what is wrong with me?" she quizzed, she perched herself next to the sinks, swinging her legs I leant on the wall next to her. "Adam is a perfectly normal, a good guy but I couldn't look at him back there," I must have looked confused, and I slightly disagreed with her description of Adam.

"Back home no guy looked at me, I come here, they're all over me," I knew what that felt like "But I fall for the one that later wants nothing to do with me, and now, I can't look at anyone."

"Love," I muttered, she seemed in too much of a state to hear me, the swinging of her legs getting steadily more violent.

"I always laughed when my friends got depressed when their boyfriends dumped them, now look at me."

"You're not exactly a vision of depression," I answered.

"I've always been an optimistic and happy person Bella, Jasper told me he rarely alters my emotions and that I'm a bit unusual, particular for my age," she responded "Like I'm constantly in control, controlling my emotions by myself."

"But you don't feel right?"

"Not at all," she answered.

"Shall we get out of here?" I asked, desperately hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll sort myself out in England" She answered, jumping off where she'd perched and offering me her arm to help me out. We'd left the toilets and were metres from the door when we heard a shout.

"TARA!"

"Oh no," I heard her moan as she tried to help me move a bit quicker, she was holding the door open when Adam got close enough to talk properly.

"AH BELLA" Edward's voice echoed from outside, as he stepped into the light of the cinema, Adam noticed him, I was relieved.

"Are you coming back to watch the rest of the film?" Adam asked curiously, he actually looked genuinely concerned, perhaps Tara was right about him not been all bad.

"No, I'm good," Tara answered nodding towards where Edward stood, "We've got to get back, I've got a flight in the morning."

"Oh right, ok, have a safe journey, see you soon?" Again, perhaps Tara was right about Adam genuinely caring.

"Err, yeah soon," Tara responded not very convincingly Adam's disappointment was evident as he turned around and jogged back towards the door he had left to continue watching the movie.

**Next Morning**

It was worse than I expected, Tara exchanged a tearful goodbye with her sister, before she settled in the car, Charlie was driving her to the airport, I felt guilty standing there with Edward at my side as she was about to travel across the globe to try and forget about his brother.

"Good luck," I whispered in her ear, she had a difficult few days ahead of her as she tried to sort herself out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews? Please? **

**The Killers – Human, love that song =)**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Tara's POV**

I stepped outside the airport and immediately saw Charlie and Bella in his police car, within minutes my suitcase was in the boot and Bella was desperately asking me questions.

"It was great to see everyone again," I explained, and it had been ."But I missed Forks" I confessed, "Sophie desperately wants to meet you, someone who's clumsier than her," I laughed referring to my friends in England and Bella glared at me.

"My foot's better now," she answered, raising it up slightly, I grinned.

"How was prom?" I quizzed.

"Great," she answered simply; I'd be questioning her later when Charlie wasn't around.

"You look well Tara," Charlie answered glancing at me in his rear view mirror.

"Thanks Charlie,"

"I had a birthday party, it was a surprise." I explained further. "I'll show you the pictures later Bella."

"I hope you've been behaving yourself," Charlie joked.

"Without a Police Chief as my neighbour I've ran wild," I joked back.

"I bet!"

Eventually we returned to the all too familiar roads, and my house came into view, it was then when I noticed a strange shaped object on the drive; a silvery grey sheet was draped over it.

"That wasn't there this morning," Charlie explained.

"It's outside your house" Bella confirmed as we pulled up I moved towards it and noticed there was an envelope attached. I gently tore it open.

**Happy Birthday!**

**Jasper x**

I noticed Bella had joined me and behind her Edward was standing, he had just arrived. "Yeah, that's from Jasper," Edward explained casually as I reached for the corner of the sheet, I yanked it backwards revealing a shiny black scooter, it was beautiful and very me. Perfect, if it wasn't from him.

"I really don't want this," I answered through gritted teeth looking up at Edward, I had just sorted myself out and this was ruining it all

"He said you'd say that, but that he was sorry you couldn't have it actually on your birthday, but you were in England."

"Take it back," I answered moving towards the front door.

"I can't do that," Edward responded.

"Fine then I will," I answered.

"You tell him girl" Charlie answered grinning, clearly he wished Bella would have a yell at Edward occasionally, I turned around and grabbed the helmet which was balance on the white leather scooter seat; I violently shoved it on my head. "Bella can you follow me in your truck?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered moving towards it, I started the engine and pulled off my drive, fortunately it was filled with gas.

As I arrived at the Cullen's house, I pulled up carefully and walked towards the door, I rang the doorbell, they already knew I was here, but it was instinct. Jasper appeared behind the glass door; he pulled it open and indicated for me to enter.

"Come in," he answered smiling.

"I'm not staying," I answered.

"Of course not," he responded some what smugly.

"I'm here to return an unwanted gift", I walked backwards away from the door and indicated towards the scooter as I left, I was heading towards the truck when I felt him grab my hand.

"Tara," he murmured, I stopped, it wasn't like I could outrun him. I felt a wave of calm overcome me.

"Quit that," I answered spinning around "I'm perfectly capable of controlling my own emotions. Besides you should figure out your own first".

"Finally, some kind of response," Jasper spoke calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, I was angry and it was slightly overcoming the emotions of love and lust I could sense he was sending me "You've ignored me for days."

"You can hardly say it hasn't been mutual," he answered "You left the country."

"It was necessary besides I tried, when we were in the hotel, you blatantly ignored me."

"I'm sorry about that but the risk I'd placed you in was catastrophic, the thought of loosing you that day was too much."

"I know the risks."

"So I let you experience what life was like without me," Jasper explained further ignoring what I said.

"That is what this has been?" I quizzed the anger was rising even more over powering anything he was sending me.

"Yes," Jasper looked strained, I guess my emotions were a little much, so I cooled them a little, I noticed he relaxed.

"Well I still don't want your extravagant gifts," I added, trying to move away again, but he span me back round, our bodies were a little closer this time.

"And what was it like?" he asked.

"What?"

"Life without me?"

"Are you some kind of control freak? It was perfectly brilliant," I lied.

"I don't need Edward's gift to tell that you are lying now," he responded. "Because I don't need even need to be close to you to know what your emotions have been like over the past week, because I imagine they've been exactly like mine, terrible," he answered.

"You think that," I continued sarcastically.

"Edward told me about the cinema."

"What is he my fairy God mother" I answered sharply glaring in the direction of Bella's truck, I saw Edward laugh.

"I've missed you," Jasper added grabbing my other hand.

"Jasper you've mucked me around," I began to reveal staring at the floor.

"I needed you to know what it would be like to be normal, but you didn't seem to adjust too well," he continued to explain.

"Too right," I responded. "I did things and went places, but I was constantly uncomfortable, it was weird, it's more normal for me to be around vampires"

"Strange creature, he stroked my cheek, Emmett's been annoyed with me, he says I've barely done anything in a week," I smiled at this. "I missed your smile," Jasper added leaning down, it was the when I heard Bella's truck reverse away.

"Brilliant," I mumbled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"My get away driver just got bored," I explained.

"Maybe you'll be needing my gift then," he grinned, nodding towards the scooter.

"Maybe," I responded, I felt his scent get stronger as he leaned down towards me, slowly and carefully he placed his lips gently on mine, it had been a long time, I'd forgotten what the sensation had been like. However, this time it seemed different. Was my memory failing me? It seemed for intimate, closer, something was changing.

"That was different?" I queried when we parted,

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," I reached up and we kissed again, this time when we parted he was chuckling.

"Was it really that bad being apart?"

"Yup," I answered reaching up to kiss again.

"Calm," Jasper murmured washing me with a calming sensation

"No fun" I squirmed as my excitement evaporated, I desperately wanted to kiss him again.

"I'm taking you back to the family again" Jasper explained, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards his house, "I'm never letting you go again". I hoped that was the truth, but something was preventing me from being truly happy, something on the horizon, and I couldn't quite pin it down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Tara's POV**

"Come on then," Jasper grabbed my hand and slowly tugged me towards the Cullen house.

"It is not that I don't adore your family, it is just-" I began.

"We'll get some alone time later, there's things I want to discuss," Jasper held the door open for me as I stepped inside, the house seemed unusually quiet but as soon as we were in the centre of the room his family appeared from no-where, Esme and Carlisle seemed to wander through, welcoming me and then wandering upstairs. Alice seemed to be on her way out somewhere.

"Bella's birthday," she grinned at me.

"That's like two months away," I announced curiously. I was hopeless with dates but I was certain it was roughly 2 months before I had to think of a present or anything but Alice's behaviour was putting me on edge. What did Bella need/want?

"Two month's is nothing in party planning," Alice added before leaving us. I sighed, no need to stress for presents then but Emmett's and Rosalie's and followed, they paused for slightly longer. Emmett smiling at me probably happy that Jasper would be himself now and Rosalie initially some what reluctant warmed to me once again, they too soon left us alone.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think they were leaving us alone on purpose," I raised my eyebrows.

"Alice is shopping, Emmett and Rosalie are off hunting and Esme and Carlisle are around the house somewhere," Jasper explained simply.

"Right…"

"I wanted to talk," Jasper explained leading me towards the sofa, I sat down opposite him, my feet tucked underneath me, my attention completely focused upon him. "There are things we have to discuss, it appears we're some what addicted to each other."

"Unhealthily," I grinned.

"More so for you than me," he frowned a little.

"This is about me becoming a vampire isn't it?" I asked.

"Ohh Tara I hate this," he retracted his hands.

"How difficult are things for you being around me like this?" I asked.

"It varies,"

"On an average day?" I asked.

"Difficult, everyday it gets easier, like right now it should be difficult because we've had time apart, but right now I'm so relieved to see you that thoughts of your blood are minimal."

"Everyday it gets easier," I repeated mulling things over.

"Definitely," he confirmed.

"I want to complete my teaching course, which takes three years. Three years were you would be continually getting stronger and more immune to human blood. So, I complete my course, then I get changed" I finished "I'll be just turning 21, so only a touch older than you," I smiled warmly, hoping he would like the plan.

"But for those three years you're continually at risk, one wrong move and I could destroy you," he added.

"You'll be getting stronger, the risk of that will decrease," I grabbed both of his hands. "Jasper we can do this, we're strong."

"I'm the weakest one in this family," Jasper responded clearly disappointed in himself.

"Not at all," I placed a hand on his cheek "They don't have to put up with hyperactive hormonal teenage emotions everyday, whilst trying to control their own blood thirst. They don't have the history which you have, you got a conscience. After the three years you'll be even stronger and then you'll have me to deal with" I answered smiling mischievously

"How can you willingly put yourself at risk like this?" he asked.

"Love," was all I answered.

"You're amazing," he glanced away.

"So surely your love will allow you to let me have three more years and then we can disappear to South France and bite me," I gazed at my own hand as it moved towards his hair.

"South France?" he asked.

"Don't ask where that came from," I giggled. "It kind of popped into my head!"

"Sounds nice though," he smiled.

"So we have a plan?" I asked.

"A plan!" he agreed "So if this is what we've decided, do you think there's time to fit a wedding in all this?"

"Are Emmett and Rosalie getting married again?" I quizzed raising my eyebrows.

"I was thinking more us," as he said those words I felt a smile form on my face which could never be erased, I watched him retract his hands from mine briefly to reach into his trouser pocket, he opened a blue velvet box it and inside was a ring, Celtic in design, with a blue sapphire in the middle, surrounded my small diamonds set in various patterns, it was perfect, he was perfect, my life was perfect.

"Just yes already," I launched myself at him.

After about 10 minutes Carlisle and Esme appeared from upstairs, offering us our congratulations.

"Would it be at all possible to have a conversation with my future daughter?" Carlisle asked glancing towards me.

"Of course," I answered and he indicated towards the front door and I followed him out into the fresh breeze air, this caused my excitement to calm a little.

"You do approve?" I asked firstly, unsure as to why he had requested to talk to me.

"Certainly, there is no question about that," he stopped, "I'm amazed at what you demonstrated back there, it was unusual, three years, I am surprised you are leaving it that long."

"It helps Jasper, and I will have completed my course."

"You will be constantly at risk, Jasper's self control is improving, but there is great way to go", I glanced down to my ring.

"It's the least I can do, for what he is offering me. An eternity at his side, he needs something in return, so I will get rid of this ridiculous notion that he believes he is the weakest link" I glanced up to Carlisle his response meant he understood.

"The plan does seem best for all those around, and if you approve it then who am I to prevent it," he started to walk again "All foresaw all of this" Carlisle started

"I need to talk with Alice," I responded "I owe her so much."

"I think Alice has a vision that you are going to help her in the future," Carlisle explained. "Or something along those lines." I laughed "She knew we'd be getting another vampire added."

"Singular?" I asked, Carlisle stopped he'd made a mistake

"Bella? Or me? Something's going to happen isn't it," I stood in front of him. "Carlisle!"

"So many decisions are yet to be made," he responded calmly.

That just changed everything. Me or Bella? There was no 'and'. Only one of us was going to join this family. Only one of us would be with the one we love.


	14. Chapter 14

mooch11 – Thank you for your dedicated commenting of my chapters, they're greatly appreciated and keeping me motivated.

readslotsoftrash – Glad you like the fic and I am writing more and more, there is certainly a few chapters left before the end, that is for sure!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Tara's POV**

"ERM SIS" I yelled as me and Jasper entered the house,

"THROUGH HERE" I heard her yell from the kitchen "Honestly you came back from England hours ago and I only just get to see you, where on earth have you been?" I heard her muttering "Oh Jasper!" she exclaimed when we entered.

"Hello" he nodded his head politely

"Could you sit down please?" I asked, she glanced up from the food she was prepared

"Of course" and she moved towards the small dining table, I sat down opposite her, with Jasper standing directly behind me.

"We've got something to tell you" I began and glanced at Jasper

"We're engaged to be married, with your permission of course?" Jasper explained suddenly, I watched my sister's reaction; there seemed some what of a delay before she smiled.

"Of course I give my permission; it is the obvious pathway considering you can't stay away from each other"

"You're ok with it" I quizzed

"Of course" she smiled

"So I presume you're staying the night then Jasper?" she began "Have you eaten?"

"I have eaten and if it is not too much trouble?" he responded

"Of course not" she smiled, "Christ your ring!" she exclaimed grabbing my hand and inspecting it "The sapphire's like your eyes, such a fantastic choice" she finished glancing at Jasper, "It doesn't worry me that you're young, you seem perfectly matched and equally as mature" she summarised and wandered back towards the cooking.

"That went well" Jasper whispered in my ear

"More importantly you get to stay tonight" I grinned and dragged him into the living room.

**3 hours later**

The evening went quickly and eventually I was kissing Jasper on the doorstep, "You don't have to leave" I groaned

"I need to hunt" he mumbled awkwardly, I glanced at his eyes and it was then when I realised they were black

"Oh right" I unwound myself from him, "Of course, see you tomorrow" I gave him some space and watched him walk down the path. I sighed and stormed upstairs to my room, I collapsed on the bed and reached instinctively for my laptop, as I turned around I noticed Edward sitting casually on my window.

"Wrong house" I joked nodding in the direction of Bella's

"We need to talk" Edward responded

"What is it today with everyone talking" I responded

"Carlisle revealed Alice's vision to you today"

"He didn't mean to" I defended

"Either you or Bella" he continued as though I hadn't spoke

"But the decisions are yet to be made" I whined

"They certainly are, 3 years of constant risk for you" Edward explained

"I'm aware of that, but it helps Jasper"

"One slip"

"EDWARD" I screamed annoyed he was saying this, I heard another noise and Jasper leapt through the window, within seconds Jasper had him pressed against my bedroom wall by his neck, the thud resounding through the house.

"TARA?" my sister yelled

"I fell off the bed" I responded

"I didn't know clumsiness was contagious, I think you've been hanging around with Bella too much" she joked from the bottom of the stairs

"Something like that" I faked laughter back. "Will you guys quit it" I hissed at Jasper and Edward as I stepped back into my room.

"You threatened Tara" Jasper growled, it was only just audible

"See this is the monster he truly is" Edward laughed as though this was what he wanted to happen

"Jasper let him down" no response"Jasper" he relented and released Edward,

"In case you'd forgotten strangulation doesn't work on vampires" Edward started "But that's unlikely considering you're an expert at killing" then it was my turn to get violent, I grabbed a glass vase off the side and threw it at him.

"Get out EDWARD!" I hissed "How Bella can dare to look at you I've no idea, I hope I am the one that joins your family because I'd hate the thought of her spending an eternity with you, no-one deserves that" the vase shattered as it hit him and Edward's face was a vision of shock

"You're quite a pair" he muttered before exiting through my window

"Just what is going on in here?" my sister asked poking her head through my door, she glanced at me red in the face with a broken vase on the floor, my room a tip due to Edward and Jasper's commotion.

"Sorry to disturb you" Jasper answered politely "Everything is fine" he finished from behind me, I was shocked he was there a minute ago he was across the room.

"Tara?" she asked

"I was being clumsy and destroyed half my room in the process, Jasper stopped me from breaking a limb" I smiled

"I thought you'd gone home?" my sister asked

"Not just yet" he added

"No problem" and her head disappeared.

Immediately I thrust my head into Jasper's chest as tears consumed me,

"I'm pathetic" I groaned

"No, you wait till Carlisle hears about this" Jasper comforted gently stroking my head

"Don't!" I instructed stepping backwards "He's in love, it is only natural, I mean at the moment all the odds are stacked against Bella, we're engaged. Besides he's probably ashamed of himself right about now"

"He should be, he had no right to come here" I could sense he was getting angry again

"It's only natural, fighting for your love, I'm going to do the sane" I glanced back up to him, his eyes had a hint of topaz "You need to hunt" I stated

"I'm fine" he insisted "I'm not leaving you tonight"

"No" I instructed "You are going to hunt, it'll help you calm yourself down, your sending strange emotions in every direction right now" I explained, it was true he was.

"You are sure?" he glanced down at me gaining eye contact

"Yeah, besides, I've got to tidy this place up now"

"Was the vase valuable or have any sentimental value?" Jasper enquired

"Nah, it was broken for a good cause anyway" I grinned "Don't forget to tell Emmett what I did, I'm sure he'll approve" I stuck my tongue out

"Yeah" Jasper grinned, he leant down gently kissing me on my forehead "Night!" and he left, leaving me to tidy, why could things never run smoothly but I couldn't help but chuckled at how I'd try to hurt Edward, I was however concerned for Bella's reaction to everything, did she know about Alice's vision, no, she couldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Mooch11 – Thanks, another chapter. I think the main reason Tara is liked slightly more is due to the fact she's older and has made Jasper stronger, and yes Edward was a touch angry in the last chapter, hoped you liked it.

The next major thing in the fic after this will be Bella's birthday, dun dun duuurrrr!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Tara's POV**

_I was sitting on a bench watching a couple on another bench across from me, both equally as beautiful, their embrace intimate as though completely unaware of their surroundings. Emotion swamping me, I walked away, catching my reflection in a shop window, I took in my appearance, aged, my eyes sunken slightly, grey flicks running through my brown curls, wrinkles tracing the curvature of my face. I noticed the couple from the bench rise, Edward and Bella, neither aged, both vampires. I was old and alone. _

I woke, sitting straight upright, I felt a cold soothing hand reach out and slot perfecrltly into mine.

"Ohh, come on, it was only a dream" I felt a hand reach up and move hair out of my face "Tara?" a voice dominated by concern, I felt a wave of calm.

"I'm ok Jasper" I groaned rolling over and finding his face inches from mine, his Topaz eyes searching deeply into mine.

"Honestly? You were groaning and moaning a lot, you moved a fair bit too"

"Nightmare" I explained

"Edward!" he strained

"No, nothing like that" I lied.

"Lets get you some breakfast" he helped me up. As we entered the kitchen I heard my sister's laughter echo through. At least someone was happy and had a care free life. As we entered I saw Alice sitting at my table as though she was there every day.

"Morning sleepy head" Alice grinned sitting with a cup in front of her, I laughed and raised my hand, releasing Jasper's hand I headed towards the cereal.

"We've been making plans" my sister answered

"Sound ominous" I responded approaching the table with my breakfast

"Want anything?" my sister asked Jasper

"No I'm fine, not a breakfast person, what have you been making plans for?" Jasper asked Alice his eyebrows raised

"Not the wedding" I groaned

"No, your engagement party first, one step at a time" Alice answered sarcastically

"Alice has got the decorations sorted, I'm taking the invitations out, and it is tonight" my sister explained

"You got all this sorted in-" I glanced at the clock "It's 11.30!" I exclaimed "You let me sleep in until 11.30"

"You were tired, it was a deep sleep"

"If you had woke me up, I wouldn't have had that stupid nightmare"

"You said it was nothing"

"I mean-" I took a deep breathe "It was just my mind, being stupid, I'm over it" I explained "Now this party"

"That's what I want to hear" Alice answered.

**That night**

"This dress is beautiful" I exclaimed spinning on the spot, it was black and when I stood in the light it sparkled and it was clear that there was blue glittery spots all over it. "I sparkle just like you" I grinned

"Come on" he placed his arm round me "The guests have started arriving", as we made our way downstairs Mike was standing in the doorway and for some reason seemed to be staring intently at my stomach. At this point I heard Edward laugh musically from inside the living room, clearly he knew why Mike was being weird and it was rather entertaining him.

"Hi Mike" I announced

"Hi, congratulations!" he added at the end awkwardly lifting his head up to my face,

"Thanks" Jasper spoke clearly I saw Mike glance at him nervously, had they ever spoke before. As we entered the living room I skipped over to Esme and Rosalie, who began hugging me and offering me their congratulations.

"What do you think of the party?" Alice asked appearing from behind them

"You've out done yourself, I just can't wait for the wedding" I answered

"I said she'd let me plan it" Alice grinned at Emmett.

I turned around and began to mingle in the crowds of people.

"She certainly doesn't look pregnant" I heard Mike mutter to Jessica who standing to my left

"She must be" Jessica responded "I can't think of any other reason why he would propose"

"They love each other" I heard Bella intervene

"You pair love each other, I don't see any ring on your finger" Jessica answered

"Probably cause Charlie would kill the groom" Bella answered jokingly, I felt Jasper's cold touch.

"Tara!" he announced after searching for me through the crowds, I saw Jessica, Mike, Bella and Edward turn around to face me, they all knew I'd heard them, they looked awkward except Edward, who I simply glanced at. Jasper span me around gently.

"Would you care to dance?" he enquired

"Of course" he bowed and I curtsied and we began a slow dance, weaving around eventually people began to join us, this was strange considering it was in the confined space of our dining room, although people had begun to spill out into the garden and living room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme begin to dance, then Rosalie and Emmett, my sister and her boyfriend, the love appeared to be spreading. As Jasper spun me around gently I noticed Edward and Bella having a heated discussion before they left for the garden.

"I'm going to talk to Bella" I whispered, Jasper nodded and leant down gently, his lips gently pressing on mine I temporarily forgot why I'd stopped dancing.

"Talk to Bella" he whispered,

"Thanks" I mumbled before I stumbled down the steps into my garden. I saw two silhouettes standing in the shadows, there were people milling around holding glasses, I weaved my way through them, getting many congratulations and pats on the back as I searched for Bella.

"Bella" I yelled as I passed the last group of people, one the heads turned. "Can I talk?" I asked I reached her, she glanced at Edward.

"Oh it's not like you need his permission" annoyed, I grabbed her arm and took her away

"I'll be inside" Edward murmured walking away.

"Tara! That was rude" Bella mumbled

"Do you hate me?" I quizzed

"What! Of course not, it wasn't that rude" Bella laughed

"I mean, all this the engagement"

"No, I'm too young, everyone would think-"

"That your pregnant"

"You're?"

"No, I don't even know if it is possible, besides we haven't-"

"I understand" Bella glanced downwards

"Did Edward mention?"

"Alice's vision" Bella raised her eyebrows

"Yeah" I murmured slowly

"We'll have to see what happens" Bella responded

"Yup" I nodded

"Edward took it quite badly when he heard Jasper had proposed"

"I know!" I uttered, I sounded tense, she noticed this

"Did he hurt you?" Bella enquired, her voice full of concern

"Nope, just it scared me a little"

"I'm so sorry" Bella whispered

"Friends?" I asked

"Best Friends" Bella confirmed hugging me, we broke apart, there was a crunch and a crack of twigs. We both swivelled around nervously. Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry emerged from the trees.

"You scared us there for a minute" I began grinning "You came?" I quizzed glancing at each of them in turn "I didn't know whether my sister visited you or not?" I smiled.

"You didn't listen did you" Seth groaned "You stupid stupid-"Jacob placed a hand in front of him protectively

"The warning we gave you" Jacob explained

"You went back to him" Seth was clenching his hands

"I love him" I explained standing defiantly in front of the four of them, Seth yelped and fled away.

"Quil go after him" Jacob instructed as another of the figures disappeared. "You have clearly made your decision Tara, I offer you congratulations in a kind of twisted way" I finished

"Thanks, in a kind of twisted way" I smiled "You can join the party if you wish"

"I'm not sure if we'd be welcomed very well" Jacob answered

"You're my guests, you would be treated like kings" I answered

"Nonetheless" Jacob added

"Your choice" I smiled, I stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek as a thanks and then stepped further backwards behind Bella

"Bella, there is still time you don't have to-" Jacob tried to talk to her

"Shall we return to the party?" Bella asked me ignoring him

"Err. Yes. Ok" and we made our way back to the party, I swivelled around and saw Jacob's lone figure in the trees.

"He loves you, you do know that" I whispered to Bella, she simply mumbled incoherently in response as Edward's silhouette appeared in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mooch11 –** Thanks again, Bella's birthday is definitely coming soon.

**Msemoglasses** – Thanks for the reviews, I'm slowly managing to get used to this place and have read them all. I think I'm a touch too eager when I'm writing, hence the problems and blips, I've tried to be careful with the English words, but I guess it is inevitable that it slips through occasionally. I'll have to be a bit more thorough with my proof reading.

With the parents dying when Tara was explaining I was trying to portray that she doesn't deal well with emotional things, she's the kind of person that makes jokes out of things she struggles with, she doesn't like appearing weak. Hope that kind of helps.

As for Tara been a stronger character, I'm glad that has come through.

Thanks for the comments, I'm taking all of them on board, hopefully my writing will develop as I go on, as I have two more fics in my head whilst I'm writing this one, which is such a distraction.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Tara's POV**

Eventually the summer passed, Edward, Bella and Alice returned to school, myself and Jasper attended a local college, Jasper a history course and mine the teaching one which I'd got three years to complete. His self control had surpassed itself and I often found him sitting among a small group of friends in the cafeteria without the strained expression on his face, calm and relaxed, and today was no different.

"Hey," I appeared behind him, several of his friends smiling at my sudden arrival.

"How were lectures?" he quizzed.

"Same as usua,l" I placed my bag down and sat on the end of the table, "You?"

"Historical" he grinned, I knew he'd livedt,hrough half of what he was studying

"What are the plans for this weekend?" I asked

"Bella's birthday," Jasper explained, our friends slowly began occupying themselves with their own conversation realising we were talking about family topics.

"Oh of course, I purchased her a photo frame last week for the photos she will take with her camera."

"Good idea, Alice is insisting we attend," Jasper grinned and entwined his hands in mine.

"Oh dear," I smiled "She's been looking forward to this for far to long."

"Definitely!"

"The 3 years are counting down," I whispered into his ear, as he pulled me closer.

"Fortunately time flies by," he responded, one of our friends coughed, we ignored them.

"I've got to go," I grinned pulling myself away somehow as "Got to chat to a lecturer", I smiled cheekily as our friends roared with laughter at my teasing "Have fun without me," I smiled and fled from the cafeteria.

**That weekend**

**Tara's POV**

As I stood next to Jasper I could tell the excitement of Bella's imminent arrival was getting to him as he absorbed the emotions darting across the whole house.

"You'll be fine," I whispered to him, I kissed him gently on his nose which caused him to chuckle; I hoped that had relaxed him a little.

Esme and Carlisle went to meet Bella first when she arrived, I heard Carlisle explaining that Alice had been let loose, then it was Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett making jokes as usual before leaving as part of our birthday plan, Rosalie was Bella noticed me and Jasper I saw her eyebrows rise at how close we were. I untwined myself from Jasper gave her a quick hug, I resettled next to Jasper but this time only choosing to hold his hand. Alice began presenting Bella with presents.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything," Bella started.

"But I didn't listen," Alice responded, "Just open them", the first she started on was mine and Jasper, as she opened it she turned around,

"It's from me and Jasper," I began. "You can fill it with a photo from today, thought it was useful with your camera and everything."

The next box she opened was empty, "Um... thanks" she answered confused, we all laughed

"It's a stereo for your truck," Rosalie explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

"Thanks", Bella yelled to Emmett whose laughter was just audible

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice instructed, Emmett bounded through the door just in time. We all watched her be handed the package begin to open it.

"Shoot!" Bella muttered, as I glanced at her hand, I saw crimson. Suddenly it happened.

"No!" Edward roared, he flung himself protectively over Bella, the presents, crystals and cake scattered in every direction. Jasper launched himself across the room slamming into Edward, Carlisle moved protectively in front of me, also obscuring my view. However, I heard the noise, a deep growl, escaping deep from within Jasper's chest. There was a snapping of teeth, I saw Jasper, his teeth inches from Edward's neck. Relief overwhelmed me as Emmett grabbed Jasper into a steel grip, as they moved around; I saw his eyes they were empty and wild.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle spoke clearly from in front of my, still not moving, they obeyed as Jasper continued to struggle. Esme also followed them outside. Edward eventually moved and allowed Carlisle to inspect Bella's injury.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice said, handing him a towel.

He shook his head. "Too much glass in the wound, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," she responded, I was annoyed by this, why didn't she just go and get her wound as far away from my Jasper as possible.

"I'll get your bag," Alice said "Do you want me to take you home Tara?" she drew my attention to her

"I want to see Jasper," I announced.

"That's not advisable right now," Carlisle murmured. "Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle said to Edward, they lifted Bella onto the table, whilst Carlisle kept the pressure steady on her arm.

"Then I'll stay with Bella," I responded.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked,

"Edward go" Bella instructed, I noticed his face was strained.

Carlisle decided to intercede. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes," Bella eagerly agreed. "Go find Jasper."

"Please do," I begged joining Bella and grasping her good free hand.

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added.

Edward's eyes narrowed and then left, Carlisle continued to work in silence whilst I stood there awkwardly, annoyed, stressed, confused and worried. I noticed Alice exit the room.  
Bella sighed. "I can clear a room, at least."

"It's not your fault," Carlisle comforted me with a chuckle. "It could happen to anyone." Belle continued to talk to Carlisle about his life and how he chose this lifestyle, I continued to stare out of the window searching for some evidence of Jasper returning, I had no idea how much time passed before Edward arrived.

"I'll take you home," he explained his face unreadable.

"I'll do it," I announced, realising that Jasper wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"You'll need to change anyway. You'd give Charlie a heart attack the way you look. I'll have Alice get you something." Edward strode out the kitchen door again.

Bella looked at Carlisle anxiously. "He's very upset, and no doubt Jasper is too."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Tonight is exactly the kind of thing that they both feared most, putting you in danger because of what we are."

"It's not his fault."

"It's not yours, either." I helped Esme clean the floor, anything to distract myself, whilst Alice found Bella something to wear; I stood next to Edward by the door. Eventually Bella returned downstairs.

"Take your things!" Alice cried, handing me Bella's presents, Esme and Carlisle both said a quiet goodnight. It was clear everyone was stealing glances at each other, we returned to Bella's truck as Edward helped her inside, I slide into the driver's seat, there was a large red ribbon on the stereo which Bella yanked off and threw onto the floor, we drove in silence, which was making me insane, as each precious second apart from Jasper passed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Msemoglasses – Sorry for causing you an addiction, and Team Tara, it does have a certain ring to it =P**

**Mooch11- Your comments are really encouraging, thanks for your dedication =D **

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

I sat on the sofa cradling my head in my hands, what had just happened?

I span around as I heard a small creak, I stirred to observe Rosalie standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Tara?" she asked

"Hey," I groaned, this had to be bad.

"Jasper wanted to come himself, I'm sure he did," she began. "But he was too-"

"Ashamed. He's such an idiot." I smiled hoping to pass this all off as a joke.

"Edward's visiting Bella as we speak, because-"she took a deep breath, this would have been awkward from a human but from a vampire, they didn't need to breathe, she was preparing me for something...

"...you're leaving!" I finished.

"You knew?"

"I guessed," I responded, I stood facing her, I fumbled with my ring, I reached out towards her, her hand reached out to take the ring, in a blink of light, I noticed an engraving on the inside, 'My stone of destiny'. One solitary tear fell, he had the meaning of my name engraved in the ring, but it was gone in a flash, Rosalie placing it gently in her pocket.

"Tara-" she began.

"Rosalie, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything?" she was clearly desperate to make this as easy for me as possible.

"Don't let him be alone, find him someone else," I started; her eyes showed she was confused "I'd hate the thought of that. Alice's vision, she said one of us would join the family, and if my some twist of fate that is Bella, can you promise me to be a little more welcoming to her than you are now?" I asked.

"I promise." she smiled.

"And my first request?"

"I promise to do both of the things, however reluctant Jasper is to the first" she stepped forward and embraced me into a tight hug, her scent and the flowing of her blonde hair around my face, relaxed me a little.

"Good bye Rosalie." I murmured. "It was nice knowing you all, however short it turned out to be. I doubt I'll ever forget it."

"Good bye Tara." I span round as I heard the fumble of my sister's keys at the front door.

"The back door's-" I began but Rosalie had already left.

"Oh you're back already," my sister smiled entering the room. "I thought I heard talking, Jasper not here?"

"Um no," I responded.

"Well don't just stand there, help me with the food," she smiled and nodded towards the kitchen, I ignored her completely, instead racing upstairs, throwing on a pair of jeans and my boots, I grabbed my helmet and grabbed the keys for my scooter. I thundered back downstairs ignoring the confused shouts from my sister, I needed to get out, I raced out on the road, I instinctively headed in the direction of the Cullen's eventually I drove out onto a larger road, I just rode, desperately trying to clear my head, eventually I pulled over at the side of the road. I took of my helmet and breathed in the cold air, riding like that had released a little of the stress, however dangerous it might have been, and the cold air was relaxing me, I had a rough idea of where I was. As I sat there I heard the gentle rumble of an engine in the distance, slowly I realised it was multiple cars, all travelling together, several of them were all too familiar, I guess this was my final good bye to the Cullen's as I watched them all drive past.

I did not know for how long I sat there staring at the direction at which the cars had gone, I was grateful that I hadn't decided to follow them as that would have been a little pathetic and desperate, I knew better than that. Eventually my anger, disappointment and distress subsided enough for me to be in a decent state to ride back home. I ignored my sister's distressed state when I returned, instead I headed straight to my room, and as my head hit the pillow I was consumed with a dreamless sleep.

It was been just under a week since that fateful day when they left, I'm sat here in the cafeteria surrounded by friends who also share my loss, there is an empty seat at our table, and Jasper is never spoke of, not that it matters I would gratefully discuss him, to prevent my thoughts convincing me that perhaps I imagined the God like creature. Oh, how I remember the first history lesson when I first thought that and my realisation that I had a crush on him, but that it was more than a crush and the absurdity that the strength of my feelings were returned by him

"So what do you think then?" Dan asked me

"Hmm, sorry, I was day dreaming."

"Bowling, Saturday?"

"Sure," I grinned with enthusiasm, anything to get away from my sister who seemed insistent on me discussing and expressing my emotions to get over Jasper, I was dealing with it in my own way, and I didn't need her intervention.

"Well there will be us 7," he continued. "Maybe we could ask Oliver," he continued.

"Erm..." I had no idea how this thought entered my head, but maybe she would need it as much as I would "Could I ask Bella?"

"Bella," he mulled her name over "Wasn't she the chick that was dating Ja-AHH! Yeah sure" it was clearly evident that he had received some kind of injury under the table for nearly mentioning Jasper, even if he was only trying to check whether Bella had dated Jasper's brother, Edward.

"Guys there is no need to wound Dan to the point where he can't walk, simply because he was going to mention Jasper. I've dealt with it, my emotions are sorted," Jasper would be proud, I added in my head. "And yes, bowling, almost certainly, Saturday, and I'll ask Bella," I smiling at each one of them individually.

"And I'll add Oliver to the list," Dan continued insistently.

"Yes, the larger the group the better," I finished, I reached down for my bag. "I'll catch you lot later, if the plan alters, ring me and don't forget to text me the times and everything," I left the table sensing that they were perhaps watching me, but I had to put things right, I was dealing with this, or at least I was convincing myself that I was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Memoglasses – That did sound a bit weird, but I was going to have him saying Jasper's brother but maybe that didn't come across very well. Tara is becoming a strong character, but she has had a lot happen to her so I guess she would be =)**

**Mooch11- Glad you like the ring engraving part, I had to include that, I thought it would be sweet =P**

**Angel19872006 – Here's an update for you!**

**Sorry this kind of a filler chapter, I've got lots of work on at the moment! Sorry!**

**Reviews? Please? They help me out!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 **

**Tara's POV**

I decided I would surprise Bella with the news that we were bowling, so an hour before I was due to leave, I visited her house, Charlie greeted me with welcoming smile.

"Tara, it feels like its been an age," he responded as stepped aside to let me enter. Somehow I felt like there was more truth in his words than he was letting me realise.

"You alright Charlie?" I quizzed as I entered the living room.

"I'm ok, yourself?" he looked nervously at me.

"I'm great, Bella?" I questioned moving my arms around at the empty living room.

"In her room," he responded. "I'm really at a loss Tara," he sounded desperate, keeping his voice hushed to prevent Bella from hearing "This isn't natural, it is like she's in a trance, like that boy took away her soul, she barely moves, barely eats, barely talks, she's not sleeping either. Cany you help her"

"That's what I'm here for Charlie, she's coming bowling with me and a few of my friends," I smiled, and reached over to pat him on the back "We'll sort her!"

"You do know the day that he left, she walked off, disappeared and Sam Uley found her lying in the forest, she's only just recovered from that, I thought she'd catch some kind of illness."

"I won't exhaust if that's what you're worried about Charlie," I smiled and left the room to head upstairs.

"Bella!" I yelled hoping that would stir her, I entered her room to find her lying on the bed simply staring at the ceiling. "You! And me! Bowling! Oh yeah!" I jumped desperately trying to get her attention; that failed. So I turned to her wardrobe, I grabbed her a pair of jeans, a blue hoodie and a blue t-shirt, I threw them at her, still no response.

"Look Bella in case you might have forgotten you weren't the only one who got to know the Cullens, Jasper left as well!" I spoke through strained voice and my anger was evident. She stirred a little. Enough to realise I had thrown clothes at her.

"I'm not dealing with it well," she started.

"That's for sure," I snapped. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, ok," she answered.

"Get changed!" I snapped back before stepping out of her room, within in minutes she was ready, as we entered the living room Charlie was evidently about to explode with enthusiasm that she was going to leave the house. "Truck or scooter?" I asked Bella.

"Scooter," she answered, I saw what she was thinking we'd have less chance to talk that way.

"Oh I'd take the truck, it hasn't had a proper run out in ages," Charlie clearly was one step ahead of Bella.

"I'll drive then," Bella began again.

"No I'll drive, you've only just woke, your concentration won't be there," I knew that she wanted to drive then she'd have less opportunities to talk.

"Mm'ok," she clearly knew me and Charlie were teamed up against her, she didn't stand a chance.

"We'll see you in the morning then Charlie," I mocked. "About 3 in the morning, will that be ok?" I joked, Bella didn't respond.

"It's a good job I know you're joking," he smiled.

Eventually we were in the truck, I carefully put it in reverse and pulled out, Charlie waving us goodbye.

"Your engagement ring!" Bella exclaimed as she glanced at my hands.

"Gone," I explained.

"But-"

"I gave it to Rosalie."

"Rosalie?"

"I never saw Jasper after your birthday Bella," her face was a vision of shock, she thought she'd had it bad.

"Edward took everything as well," Bella explained, how he had removed every piece of evidence of them existing, "At least being around you I know I didn't dream it all."

"I notice you got rid of the stereo," I glanced at the gaping hole.

"I removed it!"

"With considerable force, maybe if you put that much effort into getting your life back into order you wouldn't be wondering around like a zombie," I tried to joke

"Walking dead jokes. Oh you are over the Cullen's quickly aren't you," Bella shouted. "Did you ever even love him?!"

"I'm going to forget you said that Bella," I warned my knuckles turning white as I drove.

"Yeah, you seem to have a talent for forgetting," she laughed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN AROUND!" I screamed, I knew she was looking at me now, I took a deep breath "Actually, you do. So I'm not going to. I'm going to carry on and put you through agony tonight, because one day Bella you will thank me," and I drove.

"Hey! You made it!" Dan exclaimed as we clamoured out of the truck.

"Yes, here we are," I grinned manically at Bella who was simply glancing at the floor, my friends glanced at me, "She does that," I continued, indicating towards the doors. "Well what are we waiting for?" and we entered, Bella trailing awkwardly behind, it was nice to see she was making an effort.

"This is Oliver," Dan introduced a tall blonde haired boy who was standing slightly behind him, clearly my friends had been trying to pair me off with their other friends to get me over Jasper.

Finally the night I had been looking forward to was over and it had been destroyed. Bella had never smiled, Oliver had tried a little flirting at the beginning of the night but I'd ignored it, until at the end of the evening I think he thought I was an idiot.

"I'm guessing that you enjoyed yourself then," I muttered sarcastically as we returned home.

"Your friends clearly wanted just you there," Bella responded. "Oliver clearly adored you, I doubt you can remember who Ja-"

"Bella, shut the hell up," I responded simply. Silence. "Maybe you could smile for Charlie," Silence. I stopped the truck and leapt out; Bella was inside before I had even shut my door, within seconds Charlie was outside.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked, nodding my head to upstairs were it was obvious she'd gone.

"That bad?"

"Lets put it this way, I'm not going to be in a hurry to take her out and try again," I raised my eyebrows. "Good night Charlie!" I smiled returning to my home.

"Night Tara. Thanks for trying! "


	19. Chapter 19

**Mooch11 – Yes, you are beginning to sound like an English teacher, but in a good way =) And I suppose this chapter could be described as a filler chapter as well but there is action coming up, lots of it =D**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**Tara's POV**

"What was that?" My sister asked as I was perched on the sofa opposite her, I shrugged my shoulders and twisted around to glance out the window.

"There's someone at Bella's," I explained.

"Strange", a short time passed before I heard another noise.

"I think I'm going to go round there," I explained.

"Yeah, she might need you, you've been drifting apart recently and you need a close friend," and she was right for past month and a half I'd had nothing to do with her. I shoved on a pair of boots and grabbed a coat; I headed round to their house. I knocked the door, eventually a worried looking Charlie arrived at the door.

"Is everything ok Charlie?" I asked pulling my coat closer.

"Who is it Charlie?" a female voice echoed through.

"Renee is here," Charlie explained, he held the door open for me and I immediately recognised her as Bella's mother.

"I'm Tara," I moved forward offering my hand. "I live next door," I explained as we shook hands.

"Bella's mentioned you frequently in her e-mails," she spoke quickly. "It's nice to put a face to a name!"

"Likewise," I answered.

"Tara tried to take Bella out a few weeks back," Charlie explained, he was too generous to me, it had been over a month now. "But she had no luck."

"Oh, how did it get like this?" Renee groaned.. "You knew them didn't you?" she directed this at me

"Um, yes, I was engaged to Edward's older brother," I bowed my head slightly at this.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry, I forgot Bella did mention that in her e-mail. He left you as well?" she asked.

"Yes, the engagement got cancelled and they left when Dr Cullen got another job," I simply presumed that was what she wanted to know, and I was correct as she moved away and changed topic. I sat down as Renee went upstairs to talk to Bella, I was there a few hours before Renee left, as there was no progress.

I returned home to find my sister standing nervously in the window. "Hey!" I threw my coat off and settled on the sofa, grabbing the book I'd started earlier.

"There's something I need to tell you," she started. "I've been pondering over what I'd say and I think now's the right time," I glanced up from my book, this was serious and she had my whole attention.

"Go on," I prompted.

"I want to move back to the UK," she blurted.

"Pardon?"

"I think it is for the best," she began "It was a ridiculous idea us moving her in the first place, you were insistent that it would help me and it has, but Matt wants to move back to the UK with me, and I think it would be best for you as well" she explained "There's nothing keeping us here anymore, Matt has proposed and wants to move back with us"

"Us?" I quizzed "You've made this decision entirely on your own!"

"That may be, but you know it is best for you," she persisted.

"Where has all this come from?"

"Me and Matt discussed it all before the Cullen's left but I wanted you to deal with that first and now that it is clear that you have-"

"You thought you'd throw this at me?"

"Don't get angry-"

"I'm not, just let me sleep on it," I answered, I stood up and left the room, I ran upstairs, careful not to slam doors and make her think I was annoyed I eventually settled in bed.

How could this happen? 2 months ago I had everything sorted, even a date for when my immortality was going to begin and then I would spent an eternity with the man I loved. My life would have been perfect. Perhaps that is it, perhaps I don't deserve perfection, maybe Bella's right, and I've dealt with this too well. All I knew now was that the man I loved was somewhere across the globe, anywhere in fact, next door my best friend was in pieces and down stairs my sister had just enlightened me to the fact that she was returning to England and it appeared I had no choice but to join her. My life had changed, I wasn't entirely sure whether I liked the changes, however, there was no way I returning to the past and I simply have to deal with the blows that life sends at me.

**February **

**Bella's POV**

"Cinema tonight!" I explained to Charlie, it was true the plans were forming and I knew he would embrace this news.

"I'm glad you're improving Bella but have you spoken to Tara recently? I think she could do with a friend round about now," Charlie spoke, before he left the house.

I had been spending a ridiculous amount of time with Jacob, Tara, I'd completely forgotten her. I scurried to the door. As I approached her doorway I took a deep breath and knocked the door, I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Hi Bella," she smiled, I glanced at her astounded by her cheery response, as gained eye contact she moved away, I was shocked by what I saw, her eyes seemed dimmed some what, they used to be hypnotic but some of their sparkle seemed extinguished, if this was how it had affected Tara, then I could easily see why people were so concerned with the state I'd been in, it must have been terrible. "Come in," as I entered I noticed the house was eerily clean, someone was keeping themselves busy.

"Long time no speak!"

"Sure," she answered leading me through to the kitchen, it was then when I noticed the boxes.

"You're leaving?" I asked, was she joining the Cullen's? I needed to know.

"Heading to England, my sister's already back home," she answered, placing another plate in a box, her life had fell apart more than mine, that much was evident.

"But-"

"People move on Bella, Jaspers gone, I have to, otherwise I'll be driven insane!"

"Can't you remember-"

"Bella, my last memory is of him attacking you, he never came to find me afterward," she finished, she had had it worse, I'd been so egocentric. "Either I see him again or I block out the memories, and the later seems my only choice" she answered, I noticed she was fiddling with a ring, a new ring, a silver ring with a shape like a dove, "I got it in the mail, about 4 days ago" Tara answered knowing exactly what I was thinking "For freedom, I guess, the animal that flew from the ark, there was no note, how're you coping?" she asked changing the subject

"You know,"

"No Bella, you're kind of the talk of the town, how badly you've taken it all, all you've spoke to is Jacob, not even Charlie, just seriously get yourself in order" she responded harshly. "I've got work" she answered grabbing her coat and ushering me towards the door.

"You work?" I asked.

"Yes, at a clothes shop at the Mall, part time, but I've quit my course and when I get back to England I'm starting a medicine course."

"You want to become a Doctor?" I asked.

"Well I'm moving, so everything will change, besides it is rewarding, I got that part from Carlisle," she finished, locking the door behind us.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"7th of March," she answered "See you around Bella" she finished she shoved a helmet on, mounted her scooter and drove away.

As I watched her drive away, it was her maturity that struck me; perhaps I could use it as inspiration. She had picked up her life and was moving on, even if it was with an element of reluctance.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled bounding towards me, instantly I felt happier. Could Jacob help me?


	20. Chapter 20

musicluver246 – Thank you! That means a lot.

angel19872006 – Also thank you and I hope this update reveals a little more.

**Chapter 20**

**Tara's POV **

It was my last Saturday in Forks, I decided to go for a nature walk, it was where I truly relaxed wandering among the trees, and it was a past time Jasper had frequented participated in with me, so why not experience it one last time, even if this time it was some what lonelier. I glanced at my phone, I sighed, 2 missed calls off Bella, which could wait. She had mentioned she was going to visit Jacob again, I laughed at how she had accused me of getting over Jasper too soon, now it seemed it was her turn. I could also swear she'd actually forgotten I was leaving in a few days.

I wandered further into the trees enjoying the breeze on my face, it could be considered a cold day, but I was prepared and had dressed appropriately, determined for this quiet day not to be ruined. I reached for my phone again as Bella called again; she would leave an answer phone message if it was important. I progressed further; the light dimmed a little as I walked deeper. I felt my phone again, this time I viewed the screen, she had left an answer phone message, perhaps this way important then. I pressed to call button, when I saw him emerge in front of me, those red eyes. Laurent.

"Tara?" his face on one side.,

"Laurent" I nodded and turned around, but he was of course in front of me almost instantly, I kept the phone at my side, the call had connected, I hoped that Bella would hear everything.

"Earlier today I met Bella and now I have the fortune of meeting you," he explained.

"I thought you'd moved away?" I asked, I was trying to keep this civil, although I desperately wanted to get away, there was no vampire clothing to cover my scent this time, and he already knew I was human anyway.

"I thought you had, the Cullen's place was empty?"

"They moved," I explained. "Although they visit frequently," I lied for some reason.

"Of course," he smiled and took a step forward.

"I'll mention to Carlisle that you visited, I'm sure he'd like to meet you again," I explained.

"Certainly..."

"So what brings you here today?" I asked.

"Bella," he answered simply.

"Yes, you mentioned you'd seen," her I responded.

"But our reunion was unfortunately interrupted,"

"Oh-"

"Ours however, has not been..."

"Jasper is coming to visit me tomorrow," continued to talk. "I'll pass on any messages you have for the Cullen's"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Laurent thought aloud.

"Pardon?"

"My killing you, Victoria wanted Bella for herself, but you," he paused. "Your scent was hidden from me on that fateful day, but now, out here, it is certainly tantalising," he leant towards me and inhaled my scent.

"You don't need to do this," I groaned as he got closer, his eyes were now black, I closed my eyes wanting this to be over. "Please?" I begged, he leaned towards me, I found myself pressed against a tree trunk, I was whimpering slightly, I stopped that, I had to be brave, until the end. One thing entered my head alone, Jasper, the day when had proposed, the day when we had been reunited after our short time apart. Jasper.

"Oh dear Tara," Laurent sighed and leant towards me, pained seared down my neck, I couldn't help but roar slightly as it pushed my body to limit. It was seconds before light seared down on me, had he moved away? Paused? Got distracted? Was this death?

**Bella's POV**

I was terrified, I'd seen Laurent, and the wolves had chased him away and from that phone call I think Tara was experiencing the same ordeal, but I'd no idea who to contact or what to do? I was just sat here, I jumped out of the truck, and Jacob came hurtling towards me.

"We need to open up Tara's house!" he demanded,

"We've got a spare key," I bounded into the house, finding the key, where Charlie had kept it in case of emergencies, as I unlocked the door, I was shoved aside as Sam Uley carried an unconscious Tara into the house.

"Is she ok?"

"What do you know about transformations?" Jacob demanded.

"What-"

"Bella!" Sam demanded my attention, "We saved her from the vampire, like we did for you but we didn't realise she'd been bitten!"

"You?!" I exclaimed, "The wolves" they both just stood there, as though waiting for me to fill in the pieces myself. "Werewolves," I muttered, Sam nodded at Jacob who then grabbed both of my hands.

"She's going to become one of them," he explained. "We kind of don't know what to do with her," he continued.

"Right," my mind flickered back to when I had lay on the ballet studio floor, such pain "It burns, a terrible sensation, horrific pain, so difficult to deal with," I explained, Sam was nodding encouragingly, "It takes a few days, I think" I continued, "Depends on the person, that's all I know," I finished.

"Right..." Jacob glanced at Sam. "We couldn't just let her die," he reassured.

"I know Jacob, but what can we do with a newborn vampire on our hands," Sam groaned, he reached forward tenderly and pulled back a coat which had been draped over her, and I saw the red bite mark on her neck, I felt my stomach heave.

"Bella you should go back home," Jacob reassured me, he rubbed my shoulders slightly. "And I'm sorry you had to work it out this way, which is why I've been avoiding you"

"I understand," I murmured before leaving the house. Jacob was a werewolf and Tara was about to become a vampire.

**A day later **

I was lying on my bed researching something pathetic for school, I thought I heard something earlier but I believed that I'd been wrong, this time however I knew I had. I shifted slightly at the window when I saw it, further along from my house outside Tara's, a Mercedes S55 AMG, I knew everything about it, the horsepower, the interior and how the engine felt, and there it was outside Tara's house. Carlisle's car, they had returned for me.

I fled out of my room, thundering down the stairs I heard Charlie stir, as I arrived outside, the rain pelting down; the car was a dot in the distance by the time I'd got there. Alice's vision. Tara was the one.

"Bella?" Charlie quizzed placing his coat around me in the rain, he moved me slowly back towards the house, I would never forget that moment. The night they returned, they returned for her. Leaving me behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**ChloeAmelia-** Thank you, every review is greatly appreciated  
**Nekokitten1123 –** Hope you like this chapter as much, thank you for the review!  
**wizziewoo123 –** Thanks for the review, glad you love the story!  
**roswell lover11 –** Well done for reading all the chapters, that is dedication, so a big thankyou!  
**mooch11 –** It is great to know I cheered up your day, hope I can do the same today, thanks for the review  
**msemoglasses –** Hope you like the chapter and you can stop biting your nails for now. Thanks you for your review!

**I'm overwhelmed by the reviews I've been getting, thanks guys! You have been improving my day too!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Jasper's POV**

I watched her lie there; Alice had rung to say she would be waking soon. Shock had dominated my thoughts over the past few days I had never seen anyone experience the transformation quite like this, she had been silent throughout it all, such control, only her face revealed occasionally that she was indeed experiencing the burning sensation and pain that I can remember only too well.

Her eyes flickered. She glanced around, and then her eyes focused solely on me.

**Tara's POV**

Finally the pain dulled, I felt myself waking from like a deep coma,I opened my eyes, everything was brighter, my vision was intense, every dust particular was visible to my improved eyesight. I was indoors, I glanced around when I saw him, Jasper, my angel, sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes solely on me.

"Destiny," I answered.

"Tara," he reached out to me.

"Love," I added. "Beauty."

"You're awake!"

"Self control," I mumbled.

"Tara, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I-"

"It's like your briefly stating my thoughts out loud," I rose and moved towards him, he held my hands, his touch was now warm and natural, and I never wanted to release him. "Esme is next door," he answered.

"Another daughter," I summarised.

"Trust you to get a gift like this, although I thought since Edward already-" he stopped and simply kissed my forehead, "There's a mirror," he motioned towards it "Alice said you would want to see."

"Will you join me?" I asked nodding towards the mirror, taken aback some what, he held my hand and I walked towards the mirror, as I took in my appearance I nearly choked. There we both were, equally as pale, his perfect honey blonde hair, contrasting nicely to my deep brown colour, my curls still perfectly formed around my face as though freshly styled. My vivid red eyes were the only part I wished to change.

"You look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr Whitlock," I answered as Esme entered.

"You said I could come in?" Esme asked.

"Did we?" Jasper raised his eyebrows confused, he sounded a little annoyed I guessed this was an intimate moment, he didn't want it interrupted but I didn't mind Esme's motherly presence.

"Yes, I thought-"

"Nope," Jasper was confused.

"I thought it," I mumbled. "I wanted you in her, I wanted my mother in here," Esme embraced me.

"How strange..." she concluded. "It will become clearer as you get a little used to everything, but you almost certainly have some kind of gift."

"She was saying my thoughts to me a minute ago," Jasper continued a little shock and unsure but that was all then consumed by care.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked.

"My throat burns a little," I answered.

"That is the thirst; we'll take you hunting shortly."

"Take her hunting now, Jasper," Esme concluded. "I'll call everyone and tell them that all is well."

He offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course," I nodded wrapping my arm round his.

He moved towards where there was a full length window open in the corner of the room, I followed.

"How practical." I smiled.

"Certainly," he released my hand. "Let instinct take over part of you."

"I'll try, but it's not too difficult when I'm around you," I giggled as released my hand and leapt out of the window also laughing. I followed and my feet touched the floor surprisingly gently considered the height I'd leapt, it was then for some reason when I became conscious of what I was wearing, Jasper turned around sensing a change in my emotions.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I was wondering what I was wearing," I laughed sensing it was simply a pair of jeans and t-shirt; clearly I hadn't had a visit from Alice yet.

"Not you as well," Jasper laughed. "Right then follow me, if you can" he changed the subject and began running, dodging carefully between the trees.

"OI!" I yelled as he disappeared, I followed him, initially wary I eventually became aware that it was relative easy and if I did hit a tree, the tree would be considerably worse off than I would; I continued this until I sensed that I was no longer following Jasper. I stopped, glancing around, I felt my instinct take over, was it normal that I could smell him this well. I followed the scent until I approach a tree; glancing upwards I clamoured up to sit beside him.

"This should help you," he explained why we were sat up a tree. "Tell me what you sense."

"Where are we?" I asked first.

"The south of France,"

"You remembered?"

"Our initial plan", I reached over to kiss him, his lips now warm on mine, still left the same tingling sensation, I instantly knew this kiss was different, the passion heightened almost.

"Back to the hunting lesson," Jasper murmured separating us.

"That's what I was doing," I joked. "Caught you relatively easily," I giggled.

"Oi" he poked me gently in my rib, I leapt off the branch, and landed on the floor, again I began running, aware he was close on my trail. I suddenly found myself in a crouching position, as my senses were on fire. "That's it," Jasper encouraged, joining me. "What do you sense? Deer?"

"Mm..." I mumbled incoherently. "4 of them!"

"Correct, which direction?"

"East?"

"Perfect," and I was off heading straight in their direction. Jasper was correct and within seconds I had the deer on the floor, and I suppose my hunting trip had been successful.

Some what satisfied I turned around Jasper was sat on a rock watching me.

"Was that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you're a bit of a messy eater," he giggled and glanced at my clothes, the jeans I had been wearing were covered in blood.

"Eww." I moaned turning around to get a better look at what I'd done to myself.

"I think I like it though," he laughed grabbing by my waist. "Perhaps now would be the best time to give you this back," he reached into his jeans and retrieved my engagement ring

"JASPER!" I squealed as he slid it gently onto my finger. It was then when I looked at him in the natural light, my newborn senses calmed a little by the blood I had just consumed, my vampire vision highlighting them easily, the scars he had mentioned to me when I was human. I small thought crept into my head, that should be scared, but I crushed it, I knew better, this was Jasper, my love.


	22. Chapter 22

Nekokitten1123 –Thank you!  
mooch11 – Can I make it a third day?  
msemoglasses – Hopefully this chapter will reveal a bit more.

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Tara's POV**

_I've decided to take up writing, well recording events, it was Jasper that convinced me, he said it was something he'd always wished he'd done, our own history, something to reflect on, who knows, but I've done it every day since I started my new life and so far so good. _

_Anyway, the point of this entry is that myself and Carlisle were talking last night and we've came to the conclusion that I can manipulate thoughts, I also get an overview of people's thoughts, kind of a cross between Edward's and Jasper's gift. I've barely used it though; it feels like I'm penetrating a person's life, not pleasant. Also over the past few days I've been going for walks through the local village, and yesterday our trip to the local town was successful. Although I have to be carefully my eyes are yet to turn topaz, and I'm still a newborn, so my control is still poor but so far so good, the dark shades I wear seem to work fine, we're heading to the local town again today, I'm going to buy something for Esme. I'm currently thinking something for when we all unite as a family, something for the home. We are still trying to work out where we can all go to live next, the stories will have to change as I'm added to the family-_

"Tara?" Jasper prompted appearing beside me, I promptly lay down my pen. "You need to come to Esme," he explained grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room, she was standing facing the window, her face empty. Something almost certainly wasn't right.

"Esme," I pulled her close, almost like I was the mother, I had never seen her like this, something must have happened, I must have missed it whilst I was writing, too deep in thought I had been aware of what had been going on, I felt ridiculous.

"I can't loose him," she mumbled.

"Who?" I glanced quizzically at Jasper.

"Edward thinks Bella's dead, he's heading to the Volturi," Jasper explained.

"The Volturi?" I did not recognise this at all

"They are a large powerful coven in Italy, if Edward angers them, they are likely to take his life," Jasper explained.

"He's committing suicide," I thought outloud. I opened my mind to Jasper's thoughts. _Alice. Vision. Bella. Cliff. Dead. Alice. Forks. Rosalie. Edward. Phone. Edward. Know. Edward. Italy._ That was enough for me to piece it together.

I returned myself back to Esme. "It's going to be fine Esme," I stroked her hair trying to be reassuring; it appeared I would have to use my gift. "Esme look at me, I will sort this," I promised. "You stay here. I'm not going to let him do this ok," I continued, I tried to convince her the best I could but not even my gift could overcome grief which was essentially what this was. I ran my fingers over her cheek gently before I raced into the other room.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Jasper demanded following me.

"I can save this," I explained "I can manipulate thoughts Jasper; and we're in south France, how much closer to Italy can we get?" I asked, I threw things into a bag. I re-entered the living room, I noticed Esme had returned to the window, I kissed her gently on the forehead, before grabbing a car key off the table.

"Are you coming?" I asked Jasper.

"What?" he asked.

"Italy!" I explained.

"I know what you're doing," Jasper responded grabbing my hand. "You're trying to justify yourself being in this family and it doesn't need to be done," he continued, he didn't want to loose me I knew that.

"No!" I calmed myself down before Jasper had chance to, "I'm saving a brother and preventing Esme from loosing another child, are you helping?"

"Of course." he smiled and took the bag off my shoulder, "You picked the key for Aston Martin by the way," Jasper grinned pointing towards the vehicle over the far side, which fortunately had tinted windows

"Of course I did." I fled over there and started the engine.

We had left the house and after a few minutes we got a call through from Alice. They spoke quickly to each other.

"She's not dead!" Jasper exclaimed, I finally tuned into their conversation.

"She's right here," I heard Alice speak on the other end, "Jacob saved her, he's a werewolf!"

"We knew that already," Jasper answered "Me and Carlisle met them when we collected Tara."

"I know that," Alice continued "It is just I don't think I can see werewolves," Alice continued "In my visions of the future."

"Of course!" I exclaimed "That's why she didn't see me getting saved, she just saw me getting bitten and being left alone, that's why you still thought I was in the trees when you came to get me." I finished.

"Yeah you heard that," Jasper responded to Alice after she heard my idea.

"You're going to get there before Edward," Alice explained.

"I had a feeling we would," Jasper answered glancing at me.

"Try your best, if things start to go wrong, I'm going to fly over there with Bella," Alice added. "Good luck!" she finished.

"Thank you," Jasper finished and I continued to drive.

After a few minutes we got a call from Carlisle, he was providing Jasper with directions and then he requested to speak to me.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Tara, please be careful, I know it is brave what you are doing, but one false move…"

"Carlisle, I understand, this Volturi lot are a bit like the vampire Mafia," I tried best to sound cheery. "Don't anger them, we've got to be careful, no problems, besides if things start to go badly, they can't say no if I offer them an Aston Martin, surely?"

"Just promise me, you and Jasper you have to be careful, get Edward and get out of there. Good luck, all of our thoughts are with you."

"Good bye Carlisle," I smiled and handed to the phone back to Jasper. "Which way then?" I asked, I sensed his thoughts. _Left._

"Left," he answered after we were already there, "Do you even need me here?" he asked.

"Not really," I joked before flooring the gas pedal again.

After several minutes we arrived in Volterra. As we got closer the roads became more congested. "Come on" I groaned running my hands through my hair, Jasper sent me a wave of calm, "Thanks", Jasper grabbed the phone as it rang.

"Hello," he paused "Oh Alice!"

I heard her clearly on the other end of the line, "You've slowed down, by the time you get there he will have visited the Volturi once, they will reject his request for them to kill him."

"Ok."

"You've got to find him; he'll be in a dark alley way by the clock tower, considering his possible actions."

"Right thank you," the phone call ended.

"Jasper the sun," I groaned, with a sudden realisation, we wouldn't be able to leave the car.

"It'll be ok, we'll park under some trees somewhere and there are a series of alleyways, it is an old town, we should be able to get there without being noticed too much" I nodded and followed his directions to where we would stop. Getting here was the easy part.


	23. Chapter 23

Msemoglasses – That is up to you =) The when and the where and whether they've had time to yet =P A lot gone on in Jasper's an Tara's life and that's not about change with this chapter =D

I've got a sequel planned for this, when it is all finished, I can't leave Tara and Jasper alone, as if they haven't had enough trouble once already.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Tara's POV**

_Tara. Jasper. _I knew they were Edward's thoughts as we entered the other end of the alleyway where was currently residing. _Edward._ I thought back strongly. _Don't do this. _I watched his silhouette turn around as we approach; he saw and instantly looked at Jasper. _It is still me._ I thought at him strongly. _The two weakest here to stop me, how ironic_. His thoughts echoed down to me. _I get an overview of what you are thinking, so don't you dare be disgusted at Jasper._ I mentally yelled back at him, horrified by how he had received us. Edwards face mirrored the shocks his thoughts were also conveying.

"You don't need to do this," Jasper spoke calmly from beside me; he sent a strong wave of calm and tranquillity over all of us.

"I need to..." Edward strained. "Bella is dead!"

"She's not Edward!" I concentrated, I opened my mind completely to him and concentrated on the memory of the phone call we had with Alice, how she had told Jasper Bella was alive, how you could faintly hear Bella talking in the background. _See Edward._

"No you're wrong!" he exclaimed. "It's a trick!"

"Do you honestly think Bella would jump?" I argued, I still hadn't got the hang of my thought manipulation, at the moment it simply kind of happens when I concentrate on something enough. "Put Renee and Charlie through all that pain and loss, when she knows only too well what it is like to loose someone", my mind felt like it was on fire, this was taking a lot of my energy.

"Maybe she fell then," Edward conceded "But either way she's gone" he continued, glancing out onto the street.

"But she's not..." I concentrated hard in my mind about Jacob, Laurent, the Wolves, I had one blurry memory of wolves among the trees dragging Laurent away. Then one final memory, Alice again on the phone saying that she couldn't see Wolves in her visions of the future.

"STOP!" Edward yelled placing his hands over his head, I was penetrating his mind and he knew it.

"Jacob saved her," I hissed, "This..." I indicated to our surroundings "You, here, it isn't what Bella would want" my mind revealing more "It's the truth, Alice is bringing her here, to Volterra, you will sense her sooner or later."

"No!" He yelled, "She can't bring her here, contact her somehow stop her, turn her around."

"So you admit she's alive!"

"Just call Alice," Edward pleaded and I glanced Jasper was already on the phone, Alice and Edward exchanged a brief phone call before Edward held the phone limply at his side.

"See."

"I could hear her in the background." Edward explained.

_3 of them. Down there. _

There was someone coming. _Edward leave, there's someone coming._ I concentrated, I knew he understood when he nodded and turned to leave.

"Promise me that you won't do anything," I grabbed his hand.

"Promise," he smiled and left. Jasper glanced at me anxiously.

"We wait," I answered grabbing his hand.

"You're so brave," Jasper groaned, he grabbed my other hand and reached towards me, his lips pressing against mine, replaced any anxiety I had with excitement and passion. The clock tolled. I quickly tuned into Edward's thoughts, he wasn't far enough away yet for me to not be able to hear him. _Home. Esme._ I sighed.

Two dark shapes had materialised in the alleyway.

"Greetings," they spoke clearly, both myself and Jasper turned to face them. "There was a third?"

"You are mistaken," I spoke clearly.

"Edward," he responded.

"Oh, he was here a while ago, he left for home."

"A change of heart", my face expressed confusion, hoping I could convince him that I was unaware of Edward's plan. "What provokes your visit?" he quizzed.

"A day out, to celebrate our engagement," I thought strongly hoping my thought could dominate their mind, but I was a little wary after the concentration I'd used on Edward.

"I am Felix," he explained.

"Tara Jones and Jasper Whitlock" I responded politely indicating towards Jasper whom he now looked at briefly, before his eyes returned to mine.

"I am Demetri," I second shadow spoke.

"Nice to meet you, we are leaving shortly, when the crowds have subsided some what," Jasper spoke.

It was then when I sensed someone else arrive, a small body until a cloak, wide eyed, her appearance threw me.

"Jane," Felix announced.

"Follow me" she whispered, her voice monotone, Felix and Demetri indicated for us to go, reluctantly and outnumbered I followed clutching desperately at Jasper's hand. We continued until Jane slid down a open hole in the street, Jasper jumped, then pausing slightly I followed

Where we landed was dim, there was a faint glow, and there were wet stones at my feet, the smell was musky. Jasper placed his arm round my waist as we continued to walk it was brisk. I pulled myself closer to Jasper not aware of what would happen and even how much longer we had together. I'd saved Edward, I done my deed to my family and Bella but now I'd lost them Jasper, in my hot headed nature I would be responsible for the death of my love. In the speed of our walking I hadn't noticed we were now heading downwards, there was a dim light ahead of us. I could see a gate which we fled through, I heard it clang shut behind us, we were now in a long room where a door was open, we stepped through.

There was an elevator which Jane was standing next to, she held it open for us and we stepped inside no words exchanged between us. Once inside I reached up gently to Jasper and pressed my lips against him, for two seconds it was like there was no-one else here and as though we were at home. We retracted from each other, still our hands entwined in each other I glanced at Felix and Demetri who had removed their cloaks. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion but Felix's black hair was cropped short whereas Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises both deep red, we were in the elevator for a relatively short time before we entered a reception like area. We stepped out and there were tables and couches, my mouth fell open slightly when I saw a woman behind the desk. "Hello Jane" she announced as though expecting her. Did she know we were all vampires? I entered her thoughts, yes, she did, she wanted to be one of us, such pity I felt for her, her lifestyle, a servant almost.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed. _Run. Escape_. _Flee_. I desperately sent Gianna these thoughts, briefly she looked confused, perhaps going to accept them but as Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled and those thoughts left her mind. I inwardly sighed.

In the next room we were met by a pale boy he was easily Jane's twin and they embraced each to her as they met. "Alec" she whispered, then he looked at us.

"Nice work." He nodded at Jane, she laughed.

"No Edward?" Alec looked confused.

"He left." I explained "Returned home." I finished, Alec chuckled, still looking sceptical, I concentrated on that thought, his reaction changed of course and looked resolved, convinced by me

"Aro will be pleased to see you." Alec continued.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.

I nodded. We continued through another hall to another set of doors which were ornately decorated. Alec held it open for Jane to pass through.


	24. Chapter 24

**OliviasFiction-** **It is rather longer but it is based around both Twilight and most of New Moon, so I guess I could have made it into two fics but I thought that'd be a bit much. And how long did it take to write, I type ridiculously quickly so it's not too much of a problem for me **

**Mooch11 – All is revealed in this chapter **

**Msemoglasses – You're about to find out. **

**One more chapter left after this one, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

The room was not empty. The man who spoke first wore a long cloak like robe, a more traditional image of a vampire, the type everyone had seen descending upon vulnerable women in horror films.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I was yet to master.

I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not, the features were perfect of course but his skin was translucently white and were direct contrast to his black flowing hair, his eyes were red, the same disturbing colour as the others around him, but the colour was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the glided to Jane, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; "I brought Tara Jones and Jasper Whitlock here for you."

"No Edward," he sounded disappointed.

"No Master," Felix answered. "He had gone!"

"So Jasper, he who can sense and manipulate emotions, I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us earlier, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious "Only I have to physically touch you to read your thoughts, but then again I do hear every thought you've ever had." That was certainly disturbing.

Suddenly I was distracted as someone moved forward.

"Please master?" this person held their hand out, Aro took it.

"Marcus sees relationships," Aro explained, he released Marcus's hand having read his thoughts "And yours is most intriguing," he paused again "La tua cantante," his eyes solely on me.

"Or so you once were, now a newborn of course." I nodded and removed the shades I had been wearing, my red eyes not unusual here.

"Such a waste?" Aro queried glancing at Jasper.

"Not at all!"

"Edward did not do you justice earlier, you certainly have good self control, and her blood must have been such a distraction," Aro continued.

"Conversely, I found her personality and her beauty a greater distraction." Jasper responded, I squeezed his hand and Aro sighed.

"Perhaps I could," Aro reached forward to take my hand.

"I'd rather not" I answered reluctantly; I heard his thoughts briefly, such thoughts. "Some things are best left secret" I grinned, Aro looked taken aback. _Jane. Jasper. Pain. Force. Tara. Show power. Force her to reveal. _"No" I roared as I saw his change of plan in his mind.

"Oh my dear" Aro started "Have you been hiding something from us?" he raised his eyebrows, he nodded towards Jane, she moved quickly towards Jasper. _NO!_ I concentrated solely on Jane. She stopped. Aro glancing at me.

"How intriguing?" he smiled "But I'm sure you cannot keep this up forever"

"Switch" I growled "I know you want to prove how much power and control you lot can have so, you touch Jasper, Jane touches me" I answered, Jasper was confused at this point, I couldn't have Jasper experiencing any more pain in his life, he's had experienced enough already in his life. His thoughts, _why_. Jane approach me, I braced myself, meanwhile Aro swept over to Jasper.

As she placed her hand on mine, my knees crumpled under the pain, but I remained focused, my mind dominated by Jasper, us getting out of here. I desperately wanted to avoid Aro entering my mind. No sound emitted from my mouth, no muscle moved, I simply stayed there on my knees, completely silent as the pain swept over my body, whilst Aro concentrated on Jasper. Eventually Jane released me and Jasper returned my side, he helped me up, keeping his arm wound around my waist, still not sure what I happened to me, he knew it was bad.

"My oh my Tara, as alluring as you are to the eye," Jasper emitted a growl. "You are proving to be more and more curious as time passes by," he stepped backwards and indicated towards Jasper "Not only do we have an emotion sensor and manipulator but now" he laughed and pointed at me "A thought reader and manipulator. Quite the pair!"

"I have my weaknesses," I continued "I get far less thoughts than you and less even than Edward." I was pleading almost

"Ah but the manipulating," Aro sighed again, his mind exploring the possibilities.

"I minimise the use of," I responded.

"Not yet tasted human blood" he explained walking around me, I heard someone gasp "Not one sign of pain or burning during her transformation" again there was a gasp, he circled me once again "Even Jane could not break this ones spirit" he responded, "A fighter, similar to that of her fiancée yet somehow more civilised", then it was my turn to growl, he stopped. _Join us. _In his thoughts he wanted me, so badly. "So?"

"The answer as you can already predict is almost certainly no, we have a family out there waiting for us to return."

"Carlisle's Coven, of course," Aro smiled. "The lifestyle here would certainly outshine that," he continued.

"I do not wish to waste your time Aro, therefore I am politely declining you now," I smiled. "I will, in any time of need, use my gift to help protect and conceal our existence from the human world but that is all."

"Of course, such an aid that will be in such a time of need," he smiled. "And you Jasper?"

"No, I go where my future wife goes," he glanced at me again.

"Naturally!" _Destroy. Jasper. _Instantly I found myself launching at Aro, Jasper pushing himself in front of me blocking me from anymore damage, as we collided the thud rebounded throughout the room.

"You don't need to," Jasper murmured.

"Such passion!"

"Don't rise to him," Jasper continued. I closed my mind, calming myself with the assistance of Jasper; I began on the task which I'd been planning for so long, convincing and manipulating the whole of this room to release us. Jasper began a conversation with Aro about Carlisle, I gazed around the room, slowly at first, I concentrating for merely a second on each face, my face appearing like I was trying to calm myself my thoughts slowly spread across the room.

Next Felix, he looked stunned when the thought first entered his head. Then Demetri, Jane was slightly more difficult, Marcus, then Alec, finally I returned my gaze to Aro, who seemed delighted that I was calmed. _Release us. Release us. Use us as an emergency contingency plan, only to protect vampire secret. Release us. Release us. Not needed. _

Aro glanced around "Please?" he motioned towards two vampires "Cloaks" he ordered, they removed them. "You will need these, in case, the sun is a little bright still" he handed them to Jasper who passed one two me. We both put them on.

"They suit you both so…" he paused "Are you sure you would not?"

"No!" _Not needed, release Jasper and Tara, not needed, only in emergency, then they'll help._

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction to which we had entered and I realised we would be leaving.

"Let's go," Jasper muttered urgently

Demetri gestured that we should follow, and then set off the way we'd come in, the only exit by the look of things. I suddenly felt weak, my throat intensely burning, energy evaporating with every second that passed, Jasper sensed this and swept me into his arms, I was frightened I'd never felt this weak whilst I'd been a the voices were echoing through from a side chamber

"I've never seen anything like this before,"

"So ancient, medieval perhaps,"

_Blood. _The thought echoed through to my mind from a vampire in the other chamber, then the screaming started, along with my struggle for self control.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the final part!!!**

**Big thank you to everyone who has followed this, read this, reviewed this, there is going to be a sequel but not for about another month or so, but keep your eyes peeled =)**

**I'm probably going to post a teaser for the sequel here shortly as well, so you can look forward to that, I hope =)**

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Tara's POV**

"No Tara!" Jasper ordered as I struggled in his arms, I heard Aro's laughter echo through. I was snapping my teeth inches from Jasper's neck, "No," he continued, he was experienced so my fighting was nothing, but I had to get to the humans, I was so weak. He continued, my fight continuing but getting less tense as my energy further drained and as the scent became more distant, as Jasper carried me further away. Eventually I drifted unconscious.

My eyes opened, the sun light harsh on my eyes, I raised my head slightly, a silhouette visible.

"Jasper," I groaned.

"Afraid not," a hand took mine, I noticed his topaz eyes, not a face I recognised. "I'm Daniel by the way," he smiled, his deep brown spiky hair and welcoming grin was calming.

"Where's Jasper?" my anxiety was rising now as I sat up and glanced around the wooded area.

"He tracked back just a second ago to ensure that you were not followed."

"Of course," I answered, Jasper forever with his organised militaristic thoughts, I sat up.

"Careful," the stranger, Daniel warned.

"I'm fine," I shook his hand away and got to my feet. "See fine," I answered spinning gracefully on the spot

"TARA!" I heard Jasper yelled, he arrived bounding through the undergrowth "You're ok?"

"As good as new," I grinned again spinning on the spot

"A vampire unconscious, I've never heard of it before you must have really been weak," I pulled a face. "You met Daniel then," Jasper answered changing the subject for me, and nodded in the stranger's direction.

"Yeah," I must have sounded confused.

"He sensed us nearby and came to help, you woke and just murmured for me trust him, fortunately, just before I attacked him. He sees people's past, and was fascinated by us and he wants to join us" I grinned at this "Well whatever you sensed Alice has rung me, I'd still got my phone on me fortunately" he smiled "She's desperate to meet him and said she's been bored up of waiting. Apparently she saw him coming ages ago," he grinned adding the final part a little quieter and embraced me, "Everything's sorted, you've sorted everything".

"Home then," I grinned grabbing his hand and walking in Daniel's direction.

Daniel, Jasper and I returned home to find, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett waiting. Alice arrived two days later having returned Bella to Forks, Daniel simply joined Alice's side, when she stepped inside they sat staring at each other for hours, Alice seeing his future, him seeing her past. The perfect pair.

**8 years later**

**Tara's POV**

Jasper tensed immediately beside me, I didn't even have to tune into his thoughts, they flickered through my mind as though they were my own. _Bella._ My head fluttered around. Jasper squeezed my hand and glanced towards a bench near the river. I smiled nervously at him, he calmed me and I walked forwards. I'd had years to prepare for this, but I'd kind of hoped it would never happen.

"Bella," I spoke in barely a whisper as I sat down beside her, I reached out sideward's and took her hand, never taking my sides off the river in front of me. I heard her heart flutter and race, as she glanced at me and immediately took my hand.

"Tara," there was a few seconds pause.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't you dare apologise," she murmured. "You look fantastic!"

"I ruined everything for you."

"Not at all, tell me everything?" she begged.

"It's like Edward always said, you're silent, not a thought drifting out of you," I finally glanced at her, as though the eye contact would help. She emitted a small gasp as she saw my topaz eyes.

"You read thoughts," she questioned.

"I get an overview, not the whole chapter like Edward, but I can also manipulate thoughts, if I concentrate on a thought, it will enter your head and dominate your thoughts for a short time and then eventually you can accept it or reject it depending upon your resolve."

"Impressive!"

"But Bella, forget what's happened to me, what about you?" I quizzed, my voice enthusiastic.

"I married Jacob," she fiddled with a ring on her finger, "I've got a daughter at home," she smiled, Bella, a mother, I returned her grin "We called her Tara" I laughed, I felt like my heart would start to beat again any second, "Seth, kind of imprinted on her" she began "Imprinting is where werewolves find their soul mate, it is rare, but it happened" I lmust have ooked confused.

"I hope he's happy," I answered.

"And I'm hoping this one is a boy," she placed, a hand on her stomach.

"Oh Bella," I sighed, she grabbed my hand placed it over her stomach, a gentle thudding, a heart. _Love_. I sighed again.

"You can hear them?" she asked

"Such love," I summarised, "They like your voice."

"Boy or girl," she asked suddenly.

"I'm not that good," I grinned "Besides some things are best left a surprise!" Bella rolled her eyes

"Oh how I've missed you," she reached forward and embraced me. "Now what have you been up to?"

"I'm..." I paused "...Dr Whitlock"

"Woah!" she screeched at both the fact that I was a Doctor and I'd married Jasper, "Where is he?" Bella asked. _Jasper_. I concentrated. He appeared sitting beside me, I was grateful he'd let us have a few seconds alone.

"You make quiet the pair," Bella smiled, glancing at me and then Jasper.

"Hello Bella," Jasper responded, I saw Bella look a little shocked at his pain free expression and casual and relaxed stance.

"Carlisle must be proud," Bella explained. "You a Doctor!"

"It is a plus, having two of us around,"

"How is Edward?" Bella finally asked.

"He met someone," I explained "A vampire called Claire, she's rather boisterous and has bought him out of his shell and we found Alice someone called Daniel," I continued.

"Wow," Bella contemplated what I had told her.

"Why are you in Paris?" Jasper asked.

"Angela's pre wedding all girl trip," she answered, I quickly glanced nervously around.

"They've gone on a boat trip, I decided to stay here and read," she indicated towards her battered collection of Jane Austen Novels.

"Not changed," I grinned.

"Unlike some."

"They'll be back soon though," Bella glanced nervously up the river.

"I understand," I answered.

"Will you return to Forks?" she asked desperately.

"One day," I answered, she knew what that meant. One day, when no-one was there that knew us.

"Best friends."

"Forever", I smiled and reached down to my hand, I slowly slid of the ring; I was still wearing it after all those years, the Dove ring, freedom. I took it off and taking Bella's hand into mine I slid it carefully onto one of her fingers. Both myself and Jasper stood up, our hands entwined we lost ourselves in the crowds, Bella's scent becoming more and more distant.

"Happy," Jasper summarised Bella's emotions for me.

"I know," was all I muttered before I reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "She's not the only one".


	26. Sequel now online

The Sequel, 'The Gift' is now posted and you can view it on my profile, I will now change the status of this fic to completed.

Thanks

Zoodle.


End file.
